Massive Precipitation
by Meowing Goats
Summary: But which one is REALLY the Origami Killer? Otherwise: "Heavy Rain (if Norman Jayden was Everyone's Main Focus)". The sequel to this story is "Vigorous Deluge". Suggested yaoi and SPOILER WARNING.
1. Enter Ethan Mars, Exit Logic

Ethan Mars woke up with a yawn and stared out his window at the sun. It looked like a beautiful day outside. He stood up and stretched.  
'I've got a lot to do today... It's Jason's birthday.' He thought to himself.  
He went and took a shower, and when he walked out of the bathroom, his bird flipped itself.  
"Well screw you too, shithead." Ethan replied to his bird's gesture before going back into the bedroom and putting on his son's clothes.  
He then realized he was in his sons' room, so he took the clothes off and went into the bedroom he and his wife, Grace, shared.  
He proceeded to put on her clothes.

It wasn't long before Grace returned home with the kids, who ran inside to greet their loving father.  
"Ethan, sweetie, could you help me with these bags?" She asked.  
"Sure, honey." He walked over to her and picked up the bags.  
Then he put them back into her arms.  
"Oops." He said. He picked them up again, only to place them back into her arms.  
"Ethan?"  
He did this again.  
"Ethan."  
Again.  
"ETHAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING"  
"Yes." Without saying another word, Ethan cartwheeled through the window-esque sliding door to the backyard.  
"Dad," Jason started to ask. "Why are you wearing mom's wedding dress?"  
"Because, son, the sun is out and today is Tuesday."  
"Okay, I'll accept that."  
"Dad, dad, let's do the Helicopter!" Shaun shouted. Ethan grabbed him by the arms and spun him until they flew into the sky.  
Up there they met that old guy from Up.  
"Hi~!" He yelled at them enthusiastically like George from Resident Evil: Outbreak.  
Ethan then let go of Shaun.  
Shaun flew around the planet.  
When Ethan landed gently on the ground, Shaun slammed into his back like a rocket.  
Jason clapped and watched as the two of them quickly engaged in a childish sword fight.  
Shaun fake-cut Ethan's leg open and stabbed him in the chest. Ethan let out a fake-death groan and fell over.  
The kids laughed until they realized their dad wasn't moving.  
"... Dad?"  
The End.

Just kidding.  
Grace called the kids in to eat, to which they happily obliged. Ethan got up after a moment and walked inside.  
"Have you seen Jason?" Grace asked.  
"Didn't he just walk inside no more than ten seconds ago."  
"Well..."  
"Seriously do you even care."  
"No."  
"And the Best Mother award goes to... Grace Mars!" Ethan went upstairs and found Jason sobbing in front of the bird, who was now dead on the floor.  
"Jason, what happened?" Ethan asked, kneeling next to his son.  
"It's our bird," He cried, not remembering the bird's name. "He's dead."  
"About that, Jason... I killed him."  
"What? Why, dad?"  
"He _flipped the bird_ at me."  
"Oh... Okay." They both skipped and fell down the stairs together.

Ethan, Grace, Jason, and Shaun walked together through the mall.  
"Hey, I'm gonna get shitface over here some high heels." Grace said as she disappeared into a shoe shop while carrying Shaun.  
"Hey, kiddo, whe-" Ethan turned to find that Jason was gone. "JASON"  
He ran around frantically, throwing people aside like old banana peels. "JASON"  
"JAAAAAAAASON"  
"JASONNN"  
"JASON" He went over to Jason, who was staring at a red balloon.  
"Dad, can I have one? Just one?"  
"Sure thing, JASON"  
The clown in front of the balloons bent over towards Jason. "What's your name, little boy?"  
"JASON"  
"What color baloon, do you want-"  
"JAAASON"  
"The red-"  
"JASO-"  
Jason shoved the clown's fist into his father's mouth.  
"_... Hyysshn_."  
Jason then took the balloon and flew away like Mary Poppins. Ethan checked all of his pockets for two dollars, only to find it behind his ear. He paid the clown, and then he went back to what he had been doing before. "JASON"  
Eventually Ethan found Jason outside of the mall and across the street.  
"JAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"   
"DDDDDAAAAAAADDDDDDD" Jason started hopping towards him, right in front of a car.  
"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOONNNNNNN" Ethan leapt forward! He was going to save his son!  
He landed on his stomach, the tips of his outstretched fingers just barely touching the edge of the sidewalk. "Shit."  
Jason was barely nudged by the car. He fell over and twitched, though, and soon after suddenly passed away.  
Grace ran over and screamed. "JAAAASONNNNN" She yelled in Ethan's voice before sacking Ethan so hard he descended into a coma.

* * *

Two years later, Ethan opened the door to his apartment. Shaun went inside first, taking off his jacket and backpack before immediately going to the television.  
Ethan opened his mouth to speak to his son, but found himself too shy to say anything.  
He decided to leave Shaun, who was watching kittens get murdered, be for now, and instead went into his office. He sat on the chair for his desk, and it broke under his weight. Rubbing his hip, he looked up and saw the tiny TV and the VCR player sitting in the corner. Sticking out of the VCR player was a tape. Without thinking, he pushed it in and the machine exploded.  
'Great. I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT WAS ON THAT TAPE _ANYWAYS_.' He thought. Suddenly, though, the TV started showing him memories of better times. Times when his wife was still with him, and when Jason was still alive.  
"What do you want to be when you grow up, Jason?" The then-36-year-old him asked.  
Ethan threw the TV down, smashing the screen. He then started to bawl, curling up in a corner and cradling himself.  
"DAD" Shaun screamed.  
"SHAUN"  
"STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING PANSY AND FEED ME"  
"NUAHS" Ethan walked backwards down the stairs and threw some pizza at the microwave. The pizza combusted.  
And then turned into a live chicken.  
"TAKE YOUR POTATO CHIPS..." Ethan said, whipping a bag of potato chips at Shaun. "... AND EAT THEM!"  
"No, dad. Just no."  
"SHUT UP SHAUN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME" Ethan proceeded to cry himself to sleep under the kitchen table.


	2. Love and War

Scott Shelby walked into the hotel and went to the clerk. "I need to speak to Lauren Winter."  
"Lauren Winter...?" The man raised a brow. "I've never heard of Lauren Winter."  
"How about I persuade you?"  
"Hmm...?"  
Scott reached into his pocket for some cash, but instead pointed a gun in the clerk's face.  
"Whoa, what-"  
"Tell me which room Lauren Winter is in or I'll shoot you in the eyes and pickle your head in a jar."  
It turns out he had gone to the wrong hotel.  
"Oh." He hastefully shot the clerk and went to the right hotel, where he didn't even speak; he just shot the clerk and went upstairs. He went to the last door on the left and kicked it open to find Lauren inside.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She roared.  
"Hey~" Scott sung as he put down fifty dollars on the table. "I wanna buy ten minutes of your time."  
"WH-..." She noticed that he had put down fifty dollars. "... Okay. Get undressed."  
"Ehm.." Scott fumbled with words, his face turning a little red as she began stripping in front of him. "N-no, I bought ten minutes of your time. But I'm not a customer."  
She looked back at him with a weird look. "So you don't want..."  
"No, no, I do. But you know... not profess-.. -ional... FUCK IT"  
After five minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Hey babe, it's me."  
"The fuck?" Scott hissed, holding a bag of bacon. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Not really. He's a crazed, obsessed customer and he's abusive."  
"I think I like this guy..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
The guy threw the door open like Billy Mays on a Friday afternoon and gasped at what he saw. "L-Lauren..."  
"Here we go."  
"You only watch General Hospital with me!"  
Scott shot him in the face.  
Lauren choked on thoughts as she watched him fall to the ground. "Wh.. Whh.. WHATTTT..."  
Scott shrugged, eating the uncooked bacon with his bare hands. "Meh. He seemed like an asshole anyways."  
Lauren held him. "I love you, man-who's-name-I-don't-know-yet."  
"The name's Scott Shelby, bitch, and don't you forget it. Now I'm a private investimagatorrator, so I wanna know all the details about your son, Johnny's, disappearance."  
"Invesimagatorrator?"  
"It's a lot more fun to say than 'Investigator', isn't it?"  
"I guess."  
"Now tell me everything."  
She started to tell him everything she knew about General Hospital.  
Scott thought it was hot.

* * *

His hands shaking a little, Agent Norman Jayden of the FBI got out of the car he'd been lent by the local police. He breathed deeply and rubbed his arms, already made cold by the rain.  
"Goddamned rain..." He muttered to himself. He went up to the police blocking the crime scene.  
"Whoa, back up kid."  
"Kid?!" Norman flared childishly.  
The cops looked at each other.  
Norman sighed. "I'm a membah of the FBI." He pulled out his badge. "See?"  
"I didn't know they started letting hicks into the FBI..." joked one of them.  
"The'e's a difference between a hick accent and my accent!"  
The cops continued to mock Jayden, but they did let him through.  
"Oh, uh, I.." He stopped. "Why botha." He shrugged it off and walked into the crime scene.

Lieutenant Carter Blake paced around the scene of the crime, barking at his officers to try harder at finding things; they were all coming up with jackshit.  
He then noticed someone peaking into the tent covering the body of the victim, and his anger boiled and brewed as he went over.  
"What do you think _you're_ doing?!"  
A much younger and smaller man poked his head out and looked up at him, wearing some weird sunglasses of some sort. "O-oh, I-"  
Carter started yelling at him to go away until the guy took off his glasses with his gloveless hand and slipped them away into a pocket hidden somewhere in his suit. Carter froze, staring at the guy in front of him, who held out the same hand to be shook.  
"Lieutenant Cahtah Blake, I assume? I'm Agent Nahmen Jayden of the FBI."  
Flustered, Carter replied, "Oh, yes, I heard you'd be arriving."  
'_But damn, I didn't expect you to be cute!_'  
Norman kept his hand held out awkwardly, and Blake smacked it away in denial.  
"Walk with me, Norman." He said the agent's first name with a tone of utter distain.  
"Wowww..." Norman tried to shake that off and not let it irk him, but it wouldn't work for long.  
The two of them walked, but said nothing.  
"... Uh... Blake... Are... Are ya alright?"  
"I'm fine. I'm fan-fucking-tastic. What makes you think I'm not alright?"  
"Yer stumblin' around like yer heart's in yer stomach."  
'_HOW DID HE KNOW?!_' Blake smacked Jayden. "Shut your hick mouth, kid."  
Norman rolled his eyes and let out a sigh that was half growl.  
"I hate your accent." Really, Blake adored it.  
"Whatevah, we're not he'e to discuss my accent."  
"Oh, yeah, right. The.. The, uh, the case."  
"Yeah. What'dya got on that so fah?"  
Blake told Jayden everything they knew "so fah" in a business-like fasion.  
"So that's it? That's all y'know?"  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"Blake."  
"What?!"  
"You said that I have a 'purty mouth'."  
"UM. WHAT'S THAT?"  
"What?"  
"A DEAD CAT BY THE TRAIN TRACKS! GO.. GO INVESTIGATE THAT." Carter kicked Jayden over to the cat and rushed off.  
"... Oookaaay then..." Jayden couldn't help but smile and giggle at the strange behavior of the lieutenant. He'd only known him for a few seconds before they spoke, but something in Blake seemed to change when they were speaking. Jayden was, of course, oblivious as to why.  
Soon Jayden had investigated all he could, and he came to the conclusion that he'd have to scale a hill to get to the rest of the evidence. Bracing himself, he started to climb up the hill.  
He did pretty good until he somehow got his leg in the wrong position and fell back. Below him was a light layer of mud covering a hard rock.  
'_I'm going to die._' Norman thought. He suddenly landed against something soft. He opened his eyes to see Blake staring down at him.  
"... Oh?"  
"Stupid shit. You started to fall. What if you broke your back?"  
"You... You _caught_ me?"  
Blake ignored him as he forced Jayden to stand up straight. "Why the hell do you want to go up that way, anyways?"  
"The'e's evidence up the'e."  
"What? Really?"  
"Yeah, I just have t'get up t'it."  
"Um.. Let me help.. you...?" Blake wasn't sure what to say to seem kind and not threatening.  
Jayden gave him a weird look, making him back down a little.  
"I think I can do this alone, but thanks." He said as he started to quickly scale the hill.  
"Yeah.. You're... You're welcome..." Blake sighed.  
After a couple minutes, Norman slid back down, effectively ruining any salvagable parts of his suit.  
Blake tried not to notice as Jayden walked towards him.  
"Hey, Blake." He said casually.  
"The fuck do you want, _Norman_?"  
"I think I've found just about everything I can find he'e. I'm gonna be goin' now."  
"What, reall-" Blake stopped himself and went back to acting like a dick to hide his feelings. "Fuck if I care."  
"Right... I'll... I'll see you at the station... I guess..." Jayden, still rubbing himself to make himself warm, exited the crime scene and went back to his car.  
He sat in the driver's seat for a moment, feeling some sensation that made him begin to feel immense dread.  
'_Not again..._'  
His hands began to shake madly and he started to see double, so he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of light blue powder.  
Beginning to gasp for air, Jayden thought about this.  
'_I need to take it. I need to. These withdrawal symptoms are too much. I can't take it._'  
He brought the tube of Triptocaine to his nostril and snorted, instantly feeling calmer and happier, but at the same time, feeling a faint sense of guilt.  
Again, he'd taken the drug instead of resisting it.  
Sighing pleasantly instead of miserably as he'd intended, Jayden's hands started the car and his feet joined in to help him drive away from the crime scene.


	3. You'll Be Seein' Stars, Shaun Mars

"... Death. I see Death." Ethan described the inkblot image displayed in front of him.  
"That's a picture of a goat, Ethan." Replied Ethan's therapist.  
"... Oh." Ethan sat up from the chair.  
"Ethan, you're a complete mess. You're mentally falling apart. You're schizophrenic, Ethan, or maybe you have disassociative identity disorder at best."  
"At best?" Ethan raised a brow, confused by his therapist's casual manner when talking about such things.  
"Shut up, Ethan."  
"Okay..."  
"Get out, Ethan."  
"..." Ethan slowly sulked out of his therapist's office. His therapist then started playing the banjo to his eight pet rats.

* * *

Ethan and his son sat together in the park on a seafoam green bench that looked worn down and old. They were both quiet, the other children and parents around talking, smiling, enjoying life.  
Ethan shyly looked over at his son and tried to seem more confident.  
"So, son... How's sch-"  
"Go lick a bowl of eggs, dad."  
"... Uh.. O-okay. Maybe later. How about we play on the merry-go-round?"  
"GET OUUUUU"  
"OKAY OKAY, I'LL GO LICK A BOWL OF EGGS!" Ethan left Shaun behind at the child's stubborn request and drove back to his apartment. He put some eggs in a bowl and licked the side of the bowl.  
The bowl hadn't been clean, so Ethan passed out due to sudden pneumonia.

* * *

Ethan woke up hours later on the kitchen floor. He sat there for a moment.  
'_Damn you, Shaun, this must have... OH GOD, SHAUN!_'  
He got up frantically and searched the whole apartment, only to find that it was empty.  
"SHAAUNN!" He screamed over and over. Seeing as he wasn't going to find anything in the apartment, Ethan ran outside and onto the road, nearly getting hit by a single car that skid to a stop when he ran in front of it.  
"Jesus Christ!" Exclaimed the person in the driver's seat. Ethan tried to start running without confronting the person, but the car's door opened and the young man stepped out of his car.  
"Stay back," Ethan warned, preparing to throw whatever it was that had been clutched in his right hand this whole time.  
"Whoa, hey, relax. What's going on?" The person took a step foward, causing Ethan to instinctively throw what he held and start running in the direction of the park. The younger man gave chase all the way to the park, and Ethan gave up when he found Shaun's backpack lying under the bench. He fell to his knees and bawled at the sky, making his persuer approach more calmly.  
"Whe'e did ya get this?" He asked in a Boston-esque accent, holding out an origami ostrich.  
"I could have swore that was a dog a minute ago..." Ethan pondered aloud. "I-I don't know. I... I blacked out and it was in my hand, and my son..." His voice broke and he started to cry again.  
The younger man rubbed his back consolingly. "Is this your son's backpack?"  
Ethan nodded.  
For a moment, the only sound was the heavy rain and Ethan's sobbing. The younger man soon sighed and revealed an ID card to Ethan.  
"I'm Agent Nahman Jayden of the FBI. I can drive you to the police station if you'd like, so you can discuss it with them."  
After a second of thought, Ethan nodded again and allowed Jayden to tug him to his feet. Taking along his son's backpack, Ethan was brought back to Jayden's car. As Jayden helped him into the passenger seat, he suddenly rethought his situation and grabbed Jayden by the collar of his suit, tugging their faces close.  
Jayden seemed to be made uncomfortable by the gesture.  
"Please, I know what this must look like... with the origami ostrich and all..."  
A smile appeared on the agent's face. He, however, said nothing and simply tugged free, closing the passenger side door.  
Jayden got into the car on his side and started the ignition, beginning to drive.  
When Jayden pulled him into the police station, Ethan started to feel dread.  
"Blake," Jayden said to some older man. "This man needs help."  
"What kind of help?" Blake asked bitterly.  
'_This is it. He's going to show him the origami._'  
Jayden let him go and pat his back a little. He looked at Jayden, who simply winked at him before walking away.  
'_He... He's not going to show them? Why not? Just who is this Jayden character, anyways...?_' Ethan thought, now both intrigued and grateful for the agent's actions.

* * *

Jayden was about to ask about his office when Captain Perry called him over.  
"Yes, captain?"  
"Do you... Do you know how to do up a necktie?"  
"Of course." Jayden answered and started doing up the captain's necktie. The captain told him a bunch of stuff, but all he noticed was Blake's gaze, which was locked on him. It was as if Blake were silently accusing him of something.  
"You still with me, Jayden?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh, yes, captain."  
Captain Perry sighed and firmly grasped Norman's shoulders. "Listen, Jayden... Is Blake giving you a rough time?"  
"Wh-..? Wh-what makes you think that, captain?"  
"Well, for one, you two keep staring at each other like a married couple in the midst of an argument."  
"I beg your pahdon, captain?" Jayden said with a darker tone in his voice, tightening Perry's tie around his throat.  
"I mean," Perry choked. "You two just don't look at ease around each other. Why is that?"  
Jayden loosened the tie a little. "I dunno. He acts weird aroun' me and keeps givin' me these strange looks."  
"Well, be careful, Jayden."  
"Careful? Wh-"  
Captain Perry had run away, scared of Blake's penetrating glare.  
Jayden shrugged at him, giving a look that said "What?", and in response, Blake sneered and looked away.  
Jayden went over to Charlene and noticed a gold watch sitting on a basket filled with money. "What's this?"  
"Oh, it's just a watch we buy for all of our new lieutenants. We buy the same watch every year because it works." She answered. "Do you want to donate? We only need a few more dollars."  
Jayden looked over at Blake, the lieutenant. Was this watch for him?  
Hesitantly, he pulled some money out of his wallet and put it into the basket. Charlene smiled at him.  
"Um, I was told you could take me to my office?"  
"Of course." She smiled again and took him to a room not too far away.  
He stepped inside, to find the room dusty and bland. He looked back at Charlene, who had edged closer and closer to the door.  
"This... This is my office?"  
"Well, y-"  
"Yer shittin' me, right?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. You'd best lock this door though."  
"But it doesn't have a l-"  
Charlene had run away, indirectly afraid of Blake.  
Jayden looked around and coughed a bit on the dust in the air. With a certain amount of determination, he cleared off the old desk and pushed it against the wall. When he raised his head, he jumped in shock.  
Beside him was Blake, holding a gun.  
Quickly, Jayden had been backed up against the farthest wall from the door and had the barrel of Blake's pistol resting against his throat. He froze there, not daring to make eye contact with Blake, who started searching him.  
"Wh-what'r ya doin', Blake?" He managed to stutter when Blake pulled his tie off.  
"I know what kind of game you're playing, Norman."  
"What'r ya talkin' about?! Get that goddamn gun offa me!"  
Blake grabbed his hair and tugged it a little to get him standing on his toes. "You're infatuated with Ethan Mars, and you're keeping a secret from me!"  
Jayden tried to pull free. "I dunno who yer talkin' about, and so what? It's not like it's ye-.. -r..." Jayden started blinking hard, trying to stay conscious.  
'_Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck; why now?! Not right now!_'  
Blake showed minor concern as Jayden's attempts to free himself grew weaker. "_Norman_, something the matter?"  
"I... No... I gotta... I gotta go..."  
"_Go_? You're not going anywhere, _Norman_."  
"Please... I..."  
"Huh... Norm, your nose is bleeding."  
"G-gotta... gotta go..."  
Blake let go of Jayden, who instantly started stumbling, his hands trembling wildly.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Blake asked rudely.  
"Shut up!" Jayden barked aggressively, startling Blake.  
Jayden didn't make it more than three feet away when he fell over, seeming to be in horrible pain.  
Blake knelt next to him. "Holy shit, Jayden, what the fuck's going on? Do you need medical help?"  
"No... No doctors... no.." Jayden was only just hanging in there and was clearly on the verge of fainting.  
Blake growled, inwardly squeeling a little, as he wrapped his arm around Jayden's waist, draping Jayden's arm over his shoulders, and stood, making Jayden stand with him. He took Jayden into the men's bathroom, getting little to no concerned glances, and took Jayden to a toilet. Almost automatically, Jayden started to hurl.  
Blake looked at him throughly. Jayden had paled immensely, and the circles around his eyes were dark and reddened. His pale, ill-looking face was drentched with sweat, and his whole body trembled. If Blake didn't know any better, he'd say that Jayden looked near-death.  
"Fuck... Are you going to be okay?" Blake asked when Jayden stopped puking.  
"Please... Please, leave me alone..." Jayden pleaded, running his hands through his dark, wet hair.  
"But-"  
"_Please_..!" He pleaded harder, sounding strained as though he were near tears.  
Blake sighed quietly. "I'll... I'll be right outside, next to the door if you need me."  
Jayden looked at him out of the corner of his eye with an odd look. "Uh... th-thanks."  
Blake nodded a little and walked out, waiting by the door as he'd promised, though he wasn't feeling good about how unaggressive he'd been.  
Jayden sit on the floor with his back against the toilet bowl. He pulled out the tube of Triptocaine from his pocket and stared at it.  
He really wanted to take it. A part of him demanded harshly that he take it.  
That's why he tossed it over his shoulder and into the toilet bowl. Still shaking as though he were in the middle of an earthquake, he tried his best to stand and flushed the toilet. The tube of Tripto was easily sucked down.  
Jayden smiled a little before he started to see spots in his vision and he fell backwards.


	4. The Trials and The Suspect

Scott Shelby casually walked into Hassan's shop. Hassan looked at him with eyes filled with depression.  
"May I help you, sir?" The man asked.  
Scott looked at him, trying to seem as sane as possible. "Yes, actually. I'm Scott Shelby, a private investimagatorrator."  
"... In-... Investimagatorrator?"  
"Quiet. I want to ask you some questions about the disappearance of your son, Reza."  
Hassan's eyes narrowed, but a gun to his forehead changed that quickly.  
However, Scott, for once, wasn't the one making such a threat. He looked over and saw a different guy standing there. The guy pointed the gun at Scott as well, and Scott hesitantly took a step back with his hands in the air.  
"Give me everything that's in the register!" The man demanded of Hassan. Hassan was obviously unwilling.  
'_No way!_' Scott thought in worry. '_He's going to defend this shop instead of his life? I can't have him getting killed yet!_'  
Hassan shook his head, and Scott quickly pulled out his own gun and shot the robber while he was distracted.  
Hassan's eyes widened and he looked at Scott, who moved closer.  
The robber looked up at Scott with wild eyes; he probably wouldn't die from the bullet wound he'd just received, but it certainly still burned.  
"What would Jessica say if she saw you like this? With your life in my hands, Andrew?" He asked, not explaining how he knew their names.  
"She'd cartwheel and join the circus."  
"Hmm." Scott put some thought into that; at the same time, he pulled the trigger and shot Andrew in the forehead.  
"You crazy son of a bitch!" Hassan yelled.  
Scott pointed the gun at Hassan. "Do NOT talk about my mother that way. Now tell me all you know about Reza's disappearance. I just saved your life, and so you owe me."  
Hassan refused.  
"Fine then. I'll just kill you too." Scott shot Hassan in the nose, and then breathed on his cold hands. He walked around the shop briefly, before finding and taking an inhaler.  
With that, he was off.

* * *

With a gasp, Madison Paige sat up. She rubbed her hair back, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.  
'_Maybe I should take a shower._' Madison thought. She stood and went to her bathroom, strutting all the way. She tried to take off her clothes, but they were seemingly glued to her body, as her skin stretched with the clothes.  
'_Okay then. No shower._'  
She sulked out, saddened that she was not able to fulfill her purpose, and upon exiting the bathroom, she saw that the fridge was open.  
'_What the hell...?_' Slowly, she walked over to the fridge and closed it.  
Someone suddenly grabbed her from behind, and she shrieked, kicking and struggling. They threw her onto the table and charged at her with a knife. She kicked it out of his hand with the foot of a gorilla and leaped off of the table, cracking her head open on the desk. "FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"  
Her attacker grabbed her by the throat and threw her out of her apartment window.  
'_Hm._' She thought. '_This isn't right._'  
She didn't even bother to scream. She just flipped the bird off at her attacker, who stared down at her with a face she felt she'd be seeing soon.  
She was then obliterated by a random helicopter.  
She woke up with a gasp, to wake up with a gasp, and she drew a sketch of the man she saw to be her attacker. She then slipped the drawing in her purse and she decided to try going back to sleep on her swan bed, made of racoons.  
Live raccoons.

* * *

Ethan sat at his kitchen table, holding his head.  
'_Shaun... Shaaaaunn... SHAAAAAUNNN..._'  
"SHHHHHAAAAAUUUUNNNN"  
The paparazzi outside cheered. They got sick pleasure out of his misery.  
He sniffled and pulled out a letter he'd received. He opened it and read the paper inside.

_Again seen been never have children the._  
_Avail no to all was it but._  
_Begged and cried they,_  
_them for called and searched they,_  
_gone were children their all._  
_church from home came parents the when,_

"Makes sense." Ethan remarked seriously as he put the paper away. He dumped the rest of the letter's contents out and found a ton of lead, a keychain with the head of Scott Pilgrim on it, a picture of Shaun, and a ticket with a locker number.  
He took everything but the ticket and went outside to shoot some hoops. The hoop spat the ball back at him with the force of a rocket, knocking him flat.  
"GO TAKE THE TICKET AND GET SHAAAAAAUNNN" The hoop screamed in his voice. The crowd cheered again.  
Ethan snuck around his house by jumping off of a skyscraper, and he was about to get into his car when he glanced at the crowd of paparazzi.  
They had all turned into Professor Genki.  
"MURDERTIME, _FUNTIMEEEEEE!_" They all screamed simultaneously and ran at Ethan, who screamed in horror and quickly jumped through his car window Saints Row: The Third style and started driving like mad.

* * *

Ethan showed up at Lexington Station, ready to look for a locker. He noticed the crowds, though, and started to feel short of breath.  
'_Oh god, a crowd. I can't stand crowds. I hate crowds! Godddd..._'  
Ethan started to stumble, trying for Shaun's sake to make it through the crowd, but he just couldn't do it.  
"NO!" He screamed. He fell to his knees and sobbed, until he looked up and saw that everyone was now frozen.  
"What...? Hey, are... are you ok-" Ethan tapped the shoulder of a person, and they exploded, sending him flying back into someone else, who turned into a pile banana cream pies.  
It was simply pure chaos in this station now. Ethan was certain he was going completely mad.  
"Daad!" Someone screamed.  
He looked over at them in slow-motion.  
Jason walked around, holding a red balloon. "_Daaad!_"  
"Jason... JAASON"  
Jason turned into a scary cat.  
Ethan came to holding his head and screaming on the ground.  
A bit of a crowd had gathered around him, including... Norman Jayden?  
He stood. "Jayden?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing here, Jayden?"  
"I'm just... I'll be goin' now."  
"Yeah, you do that, Jayden."  
Jayden left Ethan alone, and Ethan saw that he was now in front of the locker area. Had Jayden guided him here? If so, how did Jayden know that's where he needed to go. Ethan looked back to call for Jayden to ask these questions, but Jayden had long since disappeared in the crowd, which made Ethan shiver. He went into the locker room, flipping off the security guard mannequin. The locker room had been made as confusing as possible, but he managed to find the locker 3 on row 18.  
Inside was a box.  
'_I'm crazy, and I put this box here._' He thought more about Jayden.  
'_Wait... He could have known I was going here... if he..._' Ethan froze, coming to his own conclusion. '_Could it be? Is Norman Jayden...?_'  
He shook it off for now. He'd deal with it the next time they meet.

* * *

Shaking a little, Ethan sat inside a motel room and he hesitantly opened the box he'd recieved. Inside were five weird-looking numbered origami creatures, a cellphone, an SD card for said cellphone, and a handgun.  
He checked the gun, seeing that it was loaded, and for a second considered shooting himself.  
'_No way. I need to save Jason. I mean Shaun._' He took the origami labeled "1", that was shaped like a cow.  
He put it in his pocket and put the SD card into the phone.  
"_Loading..._  
"_Format not recognized._"  
"GODDAMMIT, TECHNOLOGY!" Ethan, frustrated, pulled out the origami cow and unfolded it.  
"_Are you pr_" was all he could make out other than an address, as the rain had soaked each and every thing in the box.  
He stood, leaving the box where it was, put the gun and phone in his pocket, and hurried out the door.


	5. A Murder a Day Doesn't Keep the Doc Away

Norman Jayden stood in front of three people, the only ones who needed the insight on the whole Origami Killer thing from Jayden's perspective.  
Behind him was a 'screen', and he held a remote in his hand to change the slide shown on the projector.  
"So, _Norman_, tell us what you've got so far on your friend and mine, the Origami Killer." Blake demanded with a tone of sarcasm.  
"Well," Jayden started to explain how he figured the Origami Killer's personality was.  
Blake yawned. "Boring. Plus I can just barely understand what you're saying with that shitty accent and all."  
Blake didn't seem to notice, but the other two in the room could tell that Jayden's anger was starting to boil over.  
Trying to keep calm for the sake of the presentation, Jayden continued, now explaining the tactics he had in mind for catching the Origami Killer.  
"Great, yeah, so you've narrowed him down to basically the whole world. That'll _really_ help us find him."  
Jayden grit his teeth and smiled widely, trying to warn Blake to shut his mouth before he did it for him.  
"This is so stupid, _Norman_. We're never going to catch him like this."  
Jayden lost it. "Blake, do you have any othah ideas?! Huh?! 'Cause if so, I'd love to hear 'em! Because yer tactics have been oh so effective, and you've managed to find out so much about the killah! Like, fer instance, _NOTH-ING_."  
Blake kicked the chair toward Jayden, and it just barely missed. Jayden stared at him with a look of disbelief.  
"Fucking _ASSHOLE!_" Blake roared.  
"Enough!" Captain Perry tried to break up the fight right there, but then Jayden lunged at Blake and the two ended up on the floor fighting.  
"Quit your squabbling, lovebirds!" Captain Perry boldly shouted, making the two stop. Blake kept looking at Jayden, his face a little red when he realized he was on the floor and Jayden was sitting over him (regardless of the fact that Jayden had an arm raised to slam into the older man's face), and Jayden slowly turned his head and glared at the captain.  
"Heh... Heh, uh, I... I mean... Well, honestly, to me, it _kind_ of looked like you two were about to engage in rough lovemaking. Anyways... you two are working together to go interrogate a suspect." Quickly, the captain and the other guy in the room left.  
Jayden got up and grumbled, brushing off his suit. "How come I end up hatin' everyone..."  
Blake stood. "You don't hate me, do you, Norm?"  
"Why do ya keep callin' me Norm? Ya should be callin' me Jayden."  
"Norm's easier to say."  
"Is it really. Do ya have that much trouble saying 'Jay-den'."  
"I don't want to seem too formal."  
Jayden facepalmed.

* * *

Jayden and Blake stood outside the apartment of Nathaniel Williams. Jayden calmly knocked on the door.  
"... I guess no one's home. We'll have't come back lata-"  
Blake rammed the door, breaking the lock and walking inside.  
"... Is... Is that _legal_?" Norman asked as he cautiously stepped inside.  
"What, are the cops going to arrest me for it?"  
Jayden frowned, but dropped the subject.  
He stood around, shocked and entranced by the amount of crucifixes pinned to the walls and ceiling. He walked further into the living room, staying in there as Blake explored the rooms out of sight.  
Jayden was still looking at the crucifixes and such when he suddenly felt a hand around his mouth. He started to freak out, but then he felt a gun pressed to his neck and he froze.  
"Stay quiet, or else I'll kill you right here, _demon_." Without a doubt, this was Nathaniel.  
Jayden stayed still and quiet.  
"Dammit _Norman_, are you going to help me search or wh-" Blake stopped when he saw Nathaniel. "Ah, there you are. We've been waiting for you, Nathaniel."  
"Indeed you have, anti-Christ." Nathaniel turned around, revealing that he was in fact holding Norman hostage with a gun. Jayden seemed petrified and certain that he was going to die.  
"Ohhh fuck. Nathaniel, don't do this."  
"Don't you dare try to corrupt me, anti-Christ!" Nathaniel shouted, jammed the barrel of the gun harder against Jayden's neck. "I will shoot your demon friend right here!"  
Blake suddenly had an idea. He held his hands up. "Nathaniel, you're mistaken."  
"God tells me otherwise."  
"No, you see, Jayden's..." He sighed a little inwardly, feeling disgusted with himself even before he started speaking again. "Jayden here's an angel sent by God to help you. We're not friends. I'm here to kill him."  
Nathaniel hesitated, pulled the gun away from Jayden just a bit. Jayden stared at Blake with wide, confused eyes. Nathaniel pointed the gun at Blake.  
"If that's true, I'll shoot you instead."  
".. Go ahead." This was the point at which Blake expected Jayden to return the favor.  
Jayden apparently missed the cue, and due to Nathaniel's unsteady aim, Blake was shot in the shoulder.  
"Augh! Fuck!" Blake clutched the wound and fell to his knees. Jayden then elbowed the stunned Nathaniel in the stomach, pulling out his own gun and aiming it at the obsessed God-lover.  
"On the ground with yer hands on yer head. Now."  
"No! I must finish this!" He shoved Jayden away and grabbed the gun he dropped, aiming it at Blake and beginning to press the trigger.  
Blake shut his eyes.  
Bang!  
Blake remained still, waiting for the quick stab of pain, but felt nothing. He heard someone fall, as well as two guns being dropped, and that's when he opened his eyes.  
Nathaniel lay in front of him, blood pouring out from a bullet wound on his head. Not far behind him was Jayden, who had dropped his own gun after shooting Nathaniel in the head. Jayden looked throughly traumatized.  
"Holy shit, you shot him?" Blake asked, making a joke.  
"I... I... I-I..." Jayden stuttered, speechless from shame.  
"Fucking awesome!" Blake cheered.

* * *

Scott Shelby arrived at the home of Susan Bowles, another parent who had lost their son to the infamous Origami Killer. Holding the gun in his right hand, having changed his objective a little after dealing with Hassan, he knocked on the front door. He could hear a baby screaming inside, but nothing else, and no one opened the door for him.  
Well, the baby did, but still.  
Scott walked inside, holding the smelly baby, and put it back in the stroller. Doing so, he noticed a letter on the floor. He read it and gasped.  
'_No!_'

_Going to get some cheese to put in the mouse traps._

'_Not the mice!_'  
Scott shot the baby in protest and it exploded into confetti.  
At that very second, Susan walked in. "Oh?"  
"Your baby is now confetti."  
"What else is new." Susan then received the '_Second Best Mother in The World_' award.  
"I will not let you treat these mice in such a manner." Scott argued, pointing the gun at Susan.  
Susan seemed unfazed. "Why not?"  
"BECAUSE I'M A PRIVATE INVESTIMAGATORRATOR"  
"Fair enough. So you want that broken cellphone my husband left?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Just take it."  
"Okay." He grabbed and ate the phone, putting his gun away and leaving the house.  
Susan sat on the couch and relaxed for a moment when Scott suddenly opened the door and shot her in the head.  
Scott then sighed in relief and went back to his car.

* * *

Ethan Mars hesitantly walked into the garage.  
'_I'm insane. I'm going insane._' Was all he could think. He walked over to a guy working on a van.  
"Hey."  
No response.  
"Hey!"  
No response.  
"SHAAUNN"  
"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." The man kicked him through the floor.  
"OWWWW" Ethan roared back up at him. A pair of keys fell on his head.  
"I don't care if you're here for that shitty car or not, but just take it!" With that, the mechanic left him.  
Ethan grumbled and fucked with the keys, throwing them at a car, which started honking. '_I guess that's the car._'  
He jumped into it and was instantly beaten up by a goose.  
'_I guess that's not the car._'  
Regardless, he managed to turn on the ignition. A GPS magically appeared in a puff of fluffy kitten heads and told him where to drive, and so he did as it said.  
It lead him to a highway.  
"You must drive against traffic until you get to your destination. If you take more than 5 minutes, you will fail the trial."  
Ethan drove forward for three seconds.  
"You have reached your destination."  
The car flipped over suddenly and crashed in a mound of dirt off of the highway.  
It then caught on fire.  
Ethan coughed and tried to take off his strap of death, managing to do so just barely.  
"Your reward is in the glove box. The key is inside the GPS."  
Ethan reached out and grabbed the GPS, smashing it against the front window of the car until it broke open and a key fell out.  
He then strained to reach over and opened the glovebox.  
Another goose fell out and started to attack him.  
He tamed it and kicked open the door of the car, crawling out. He stumbled away from the wreckage of the car with the goose curled up in his arms, and then the car exploded.  
The goose followed suit, covering Ethan in... glitter?


	6. Backing Out of the Trial

Madison walked into the lobby for the motel she was going to stay in. Looking at the TV and seeing it reporting on rumors about Shaun Mars, Madison became distracted. She turned and rung the bell to see that the receptionist was already there. He smirked at her.  
"Hello, pretty thing. How may I help you?"  
She scoffed. "I'd like a room."  
"Feel out the book." He said in an obnoxious accent that made 'fill' sound like 'feel'.  
She rolled her eyes and filled out the registration book.  
He receptionist skimmed the information.  
"Madison Paige, 27... '_fuck you_'... How long will you be staying with me- I mean, _us_, Ms. Paige?"  
"I don't know yet." She answered with feigned cheerfulness.  
He gave her the key to a room, and she quickly went upstairs. She saw someone leaning heavilly against the railing on the floor she was supposed to stay on.  
'_Whoa... Is he hurt?_' She wondered as she walked closer.  
"Sir?"  
He looked over at her, soaked his rain and covered in mud.  
"Sir, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"  
"No, no ducktors.."  
"What?"  
"No doctors... But... could you help me to my room? It's room 335."  
"Um, there's no 335, but I could take you to 207."  
"That's what I said."  
"Well, it wasn't, but okay." Madison blushed madly as she wrapped her arms around Ethan and dragged him through the door to his room. She then sat him on the bed.  
She tended to his wounds, still blushing madly. She could already tell she wanted to marry this man.  
She then got him some painkillers. "Only take one."  
Ethan downed the whole bottle.  
"Is that safe?"  
"Fuck if I care, SHAAAAUNN" Ethan flew into the shower fully clothed, much to Madison's disappointment.  
"So, what do you do for a living, Madison?"  
"Uh, I never told you my name."  
"I'm so crazy I'm psychic."  
"If you're psychic, tell me what I do for a living."  
"You're going to say you take pictures for a magazine."  
"Good."  
"Leave now, Madison."  
"But Ethan I want your babi-"  
"Get out."  
Madison walked through his door and went to her room, crying and eating ice cream.

* * *

When Blake stopped the car, Jayden unhooked his seatbelt and curled up in the passenger seat. Blake sighed.  
"Was... Was that your first time? Blake asked, not looking at Jayden.  
"Pahdon?"  
"Was that the first time you killed someone?" Blake glanced over out of the corner of his eye and saw Jayden nod weakly.  
"I could tell because it always does something to you the first time."  
Jayden forced a weak chuckle. "Is that why ya act the way ya do sometimes?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"The first person ya killed..."  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"... Were you close with them?"  
Blake stuttered, thinking back. Yes, Jayden was right. The first person he had to shoot, he had been in love with. It had been an accident, but...  
"Why don't you just fuck off, _Norman_?" He growled, making Jayden turn away and smile.  
'At least I made him smile.'  
They both watched the next suspect, Miroslav Korda, exit a building.  
"That's the guy." Blake said and got out of the car. Jayden followed as they both got to Korda.  
"Miroslav Korda?" Blake asked as Jayden showed the suspect his FBI ID card.  
"Yeah?" He answered, seeming unfazed.  
"We need to-"  
Korda suddenly splashed his hot coffee onto Blake's face, shoved Jayden, and started running like mad.  
Blake watched after rubbing his face as Jayden skillfully chased after the suspect, sliding over two cars and jumping over and through crowds of people to get into the supermarket Korda had run into.  
Jayden focused hard while chasing after Korda. It wasn't until Korda threw chickens at him that he started to fumble, and he ran into someone. Soon, though he got into the meat locker, at which point he pulled out his gun.  
'_Damn it, where the fuck is Blake?_' Jayden thought as he walked cautiously through the freezing meat locker. He wasn't expecting it when he was smacked across the back of the head with a crowbar by Korda. He dropped his gun, which slid far away according to his now-double vision, and fell over due to Korda shoving him.  
'_That's going to hurt in the morning._'  
Korda stood over Jayden and the agent was able to focus just enough to see that the suspect was a second away from bashing his head in with the crowbar.  
'_Oh god, I'm going to die._'  
Right as he thought that, Blake appeared and slammed into Korda, knocking him over and putting handcuffs on him.  
Blake looked over at Jayden, who again looked like he was going to faint.  
"Norm, come on. Don't pass out again."  
"Why... why'd ya defend me... now and befo'e..?"  
"Norm, not now. Get up. We have to get Korda to the station.  
At that point, Jayden passed out.  
"Fucking asshole."

* * *

Scott Shelby slept calmly at his desk. He tried to shake himself awake, but stayed asleep until the doorbell rung.  
He stood and yawned, walking to the door, and he opened it to find Lauren standing there.  
"The fuck?"  
"You never said I had to talk to you again, but I want to."  
"I'm a private investimagatorrator."  
"Scott, that seems forced."  
"You're right, it is forced. You know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm a private investimagatorrator."  
Lauren sighed and facepalmed.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"Yeah, that'd be gr-"  
"Nope." Scott closed the door.

* * *

Gordi Kramer sat around punching some hookers.  
Scott never went to visit him, so he started to cry, somehow having expected Scott.  
"ORIGARMI KILLER" He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Ethan arrived at the Pico power station. Seeing a butterfly on the brick wall, he smashed out of his window like a bullet, breaking through the wall. For some reason, he seemed pressed for time. He smashed through the front door, realizing he'd probably made a mistake.  
He was then teleported to the back entrance.  
'_Nice._'  
Ethan was greeted with an open tunnel that Ethan felt certain was supposed to be closed, as if the Origami Killer were also on a time limit.  
He picked up the box of matches and lit a match, trying to look into the tunnel.  
Dark as hell.  
Ethan giggled and climbed inside, only to get locked inside.  
"FFFFFFFF" He started crawling, but stopped and wailed like a banshee when something cut his arm. He lit another match.  
'_Glass?! There's fucking _glass_ in this tunnel?! Might as well have filled the tunnel with Spishak razors!_' He thought in protest.  
It didn't take Ethan very long to pass out from the pain. When he woke up a few minutes later, he slid out of the tunnel with the grace of a snake and jumped hastefully into the tube before him.  
He got stuck.  
'_I AM NOT THE GRINCH, LET ME THROUGH_'  
With that, the tube was suddenly lined with butter and Ethan slid down real easy.  
He saw the scene before him.  
'_Electric jigaloo or door that has COWARD written on it..._'  
Ethan took no time deciding to give up and left through the COWARD door.  
He was then in outer space.  
'_Great._'

* * *

Since Ethan was in outer space, Madison stood around like a dope, knocking on his door every so often. She left a note on said door reading,  
"_Ethan_,  
"_Please contact me when you get back so we can make babies_  
"_Love, Madison_"


	7. The Wrath of Norman Jayden

Carter Blake and Norman Jayden sat in the interrogation room, watching as two cops interrogated Miroslav Korda.  
Ash sighed. "Sorry, guys. It just doesn't work. He has an alibi for at least three of the murders, and they all seem to check out."  
"Damn it!" Blake kicked a chair again. "It worked so well, didn't it?!" He yelled at Jayden.  
Jayden seemed particularly out of it, ignoring Blake and just staring at the floor.  
Blake scoffed, but let it slide - for now.  
Ash answered a phone, which started to ring, and Blake waited for him to inform them what had captivated him so.  
When he hung up, he looked at the two 'partners'. "Grace Mars is here."  
Hearing '_Mars_', Norman sort of looked up at Ash. This irked Blake a little.  
"She wants to share some information."  
"That's all we need to hear." Blake said, opening the door and pulling Jayden out with the chair he sat in as Jayden refused to stand.  
When they got to Grace, she tearfully told them a story. "Ethan came home drenched at about 3 AM. I asked where he'd been. He said..." She choked slightly, and Blake saw Jayden pale a little as she continued. "He said, '_I just drowned a kid because I felt like it._' He didn't make any sense, and I don't know if it has any relevance, b-"  
Blake smacked Grace across the face, which surprisingly made Jayden stand up so fast that his chair fell over.  
"Doesn't make sense?! Not sure if it has any relevance?! Bitch, it has more relevance than you could believe!"  
"Blake, what the _fuck_?!" Jayden shouted hoarsely, the first thing he'd said since the incident with Korda.  
"Shut the fuck up, Norman. She just told us who the Origami Killer is!"  
Again, Jayden paled. "Ya don't truly think that Ethan is the killah, do ya? That's _impossible!_"  
"Just because you have an affinity for him doesn't mean he isn't the killer, Jayden. It's been right under our noses this whole time, and I'm the first person who noticed." Blake ran off to go pay Ethan's therapist a visit, and Jayden followed angrily.

* * *

Blake and Jayden got to Ethan's therapist.  
"Doc, I think you'd better start talking."  
"What?"  
"Start talking about Ethan Mars. Is he the Origami Killer?" Blake asked rudely.  
The doctor shrugged. "I can't say. I am bound by an oath of silence."  
"Ain't nobody got time for no shitty oath! This kid's about to die if we don't get information, so you'd better start talking right now or I'll bash your face in with your own phone!" Blake picked up the receiver as a threat.  
"Blake!" Jayden scolded, but as usual, Blake ignored his anger.  
"Are you really threatening me? Really? I think you should be a patient of mine."  
"Shut up! If anyone should be your patient, it should be Norman over there."  
"What?" Jayden intercepted a bit.  
"He's fucking nuts, doc. Always passing out and he's so damn predictable at times and at others he's just the opposite. I think he's delusional and that he has an alter-ego or something!" Though Blake seemed to be saying this to the therapist, Jayden could tell that was only a facade for Blake to say something more rude than usual to the agent.  
"Blake, cut the shit! Yer fuckin' off yer head to make such accusations without taking a look at yourself!"  
Before the therapist knew it, Blake had seemingly forgotten about him and was now threatening Jayden.  
"I will beat you to death if you say one more word, kid."  
"_I AM NOT A KID!_" Jayden yelled, punching him in the face and kicking him down.  
"Augh! What the fuck, Norm?!" Blake shouted, surprised by Jayden's sudden attack.  
Jayden suddenly seemed to be pacified, and he backed down from the fight.  
"See what I fucking mean, doc?! What the hell was that shit just then?!"  
The doctor shrugged. "I didn't see anything."  
Blake got up and grabbed the doctor by the collar of his suit, throwing him over the table and starting to beat him.  
Jayden got angry again. "_BLAKE!_"  
"What are you going to do, Norman?! Punch me again?! Give it your all, because it won't make a goddamned difference in the long run! I'm going to enjoy killing Ethan Mars."  
"What was that?!" Jayden growled. "You can't kill him, even if he is proved guilty!"  
"Wanna argue that point with Captain Perry? He's my bitch, Norman; if I wanted to, I could easily get you thrown off of this case, because it's making you psychotic!"  
"Then why haven't you?!"  
"I-..." Blake shut up.  
"Exactly. You don't want me off of this case; you don't want me to leave and go back to Washington."  
Blake, fearing he'd been found out, let go of the doctor and knocked Jayden flat with a solid punch to the chest.  
"Now..." He turned and looked at the doctor, who had stood.  
The doctor gave up, simply wanting them to leave, and told them all he knew.  
"I fucking knew it. Ethan Mars really is the-_AUGH!_" He fell over when something bit his ankle. "_JESUS FUCKING _CHRIST_, JAYDEN, WHAT THE HELL?!_"  
Jayden spat at him. "Fuck off, Blake. I'm only helpin' ya because I'll get thrown off'a the case if I don't. Ya got what ya wanted, now let's go."  
With that, Jayden stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
Blake whistled numbly, trying to process Jayden's mood.  
"That kind of behavior is self-destructive. Has he ever been on any type of drug?"  
"What was that?"  
"..." The doctor shook his head. "It's nothing. Just an assumption. You'd better follow him."  
"Yeah, yeah..." Blake grumpily got up and limped out after Jayden.  
When Blake got back to the car, Jayden refused to even look in his direction. He, partially trying to see if he could set Jayden off again, pulled out his radio and started ordering his lower-ranks to keep a close eye on Ethan Mars.  
"That's right. Ethan Mars is the Origami Killer."  
As he said that, Jayden clutched his face with his right hand, but said nothing.

* * *

Because Gordi Kramer had not encountered Scott Shelby, Charles Kramer did not encounter him either. He hit the golf ball onto the green, and then fell through the floor.

* * *

Ethan Mars walked into the apartment that he somehow knew he had to go into. His eyes still hurt from his unexpected trip into outer space, but he ignored it. He saw porcelain geese everywhere.  
'_Is this a reference to my first trial, the Cow?_' Ethan wondered. Curiously, he picked one up.  
It beat him up.  
'_Yes. Yes it is._'  
He picked another one up and shook it to hear something rattle inside it.  
"AHH A SNAKE"  
He dropped it and out came a key.  
"Oh, it was just a k-"  
The key turned into a snake.  
Ethan screamed like a girl and ran, breaking down the door he needed the snake-key to open.  
On the table was a device somewhat similar-looking to an iPad. He hesitantly touched the screen, and the play button on the screen vanished. However, the screen was still frozen. The screen showed a Sad Mac and crashed.  
'_Well that was anti-climatic._'  
With that, he stood and walked out, unaware of what he was about to be greeted with.

* * *

Madison Paige stepped off of her motorcycle. She had seen the cops surrounding the building she assumed Ethan was in from quite a distance. Trying to seem casual, she walked into the building. It was empty. Then it was demolished over her head. She walked out, a tad confused.  
Carter Blake watched from the car he sat in. "What the fuck is that woman doing?"  
"Dunno, dun' ca'e." Jayden replied coldly.  
"Come on, Jayden. Look."  
"..." After a second, and with an angry expression, Jayden looked past Blake at Madison. "I have no idea."  
"She just walked into a building that was about to be demolished, and now she's walking into the apartment the Origami Killer's in."  
"Maybe she lives the'e."  
Ethan stopped when Madison ran into him and pushed him back into the building.  
"Ethan, you can't go out there."  
"Why not? Why are you even here?"  
"There are cops outside. Everywhere. The news... Ethan, they think you're the Origami Killer."  
"What else is new..."  
"Jayden, nobody's lived there for a long time." Blake replied sharply.  
"If ya wanna arrest an innocent man, let's just get it ovah with."  
"You know, you're really starting to piss me off, _Norman_." He growled, expecting Jayden to smile as he had before, but to his disappointment Jayden only seemed to frown more.  
"We have to sneak out, Ethan. And then have babies." Madison pleaded.  
"Why should we sneak out?"  
"Because they'll arrest you otherwise! And then we won't be able to have babies."  
"Fine." Ethan pouted. Madison then started working on getting the window to the alley open while Ethan paced.  
"Fine, let's go. If he tries to run though, I'll fucking shoot him." Blake said to Jayden before telling the rest of the squad to move forward and leaving the car. Jayden exited the car after him, and the two of them approached the door to the apartment building.  
Madison had just pushed Ethan out when Blake broke the door open and aimed a gun at her.  
"Freeze, bitch!" Blake shouted.  
She wasn't phased, not really, until she saw a man she recognized.  
The attacker.  
The man that had attacked her in her nightmare. She knew for certain that he was the Origami Killer.  
Pointing at him, she screamed girlishly and jumped out of the window so fast, the crate to boost anyone up to get out broke.  
She ran after Ethan, who had been shot in the shoulder while she screamed, as she heard the Origami Killer demanding to be boosted up to the window.  
Once she caught up to Ethan, she helped him walk through traffic.  
The Origami Killer followed close behind in a mad sprint, causing her to scream again. She ran with Ethan into the subway, and then Ethan started to gasp.  
"Ethan, what's wrong?! Come on, we gotta keep moving!"  
"Stop!" Shouted the Origami Killer, who sounded frantic.  
Madison picked Ethan up and wore him like a scarf, continuing to run until she got to the tracks. She jumped down onto the tracks, suddenly gravity and physics kicking back in to make her crumple under Ethan's weight.  
"Ethan, get up!" She cried, hearing a train approaching. Unfortunately, Ethan had passed out.  
Madison screamed, trying to get up and push him off, but found herself too weak to do so.  
Just as the train was starting to come into view, the Origami Killer jumped at them.  
Blake caught up as the train passed by as incredible speeds, and he saw the three of them on the tracks a fraction of a second before. "_NO!_" He screamed. He then fell to his knees, feeling numb.  
When the train passed by, however, he couldn't help but smile a little.  
Madison and Ethan were both on the next landing over, out of harm's way. Not that he gave a shit about them. Next to them and rubbing the back of a horrified and handcuffed Ethan was Jayden, who looked at Blake calmly for the first time since the incident with the therapist.  
'_I can't believe he survived that. Fucking asshole._'


	8. Pushing the Limits of Jayden's Sanity

Norman Jayden stood in the interrogation room, his back turned to Ethan Mars and Carter Blake, and his eyes closed so he didn't have to look in the reflective glass in front of him. With a sigh as he stressfully ran his fingers through his hair, he turned and opened his eyes.  
"Ethan, please, I need ya to ansah my questions."  
They'd been trying to get even a word out of Ethan for at least five minutes and hadn't succeeded yet; it was obvious to Jayden that Blake's patience was beginning to run out.  
"Please, Ethan, say somethin'!"  
Still, nothing.  
"Goddammit, Ethan Mars, ansah me! Show me that ya can hear me, Ethan!"  
"I kidnapped my son." Ethan responded bluntly, still looking down at the floor.  
Blake watched as Jayden seemed to instantly become distressed, and he smiled a little, but only because he figured that he'd outsmarted the agent and had been right all along.  
"But I can't remember it."  
Jayden looked at Ethan with a small glint of hope in his green eyes.  
"All I remember is licking a bowl of eggs, and then I passed out in my kitchen."  
Both Jayden and Blake raised a brow at that.  
Blake, however, smacked Ethan across the face in response to that answer.  
If Jayden had been calm before, he was far from calm now. "Blake, what the fuck are ya doin'?!"  
"He's a psychotic asshole, _Norman_! He's delusional!"  
"Look who's talkin'!"  
Blake ignored him and got close to Ethan. "Answer me, Ethan. Where is Shaun?"  
"I don't know."  
"Where. Is. Shaun."  
"Blake, he said he doesn't know!"  
"I don't know!"  
Blake smacked Ethan and Jayden for speaking without labeling as to who was saying what.  
He then kicked the chair from Ethan, causing him to fall to the floor and nearly break his wrist due to the handcuffs. He then started kicking Ethan.  
"BLAKE! BLAKE, FUCKIN' _QUIT IT!_"  
"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP, _NORMAN!_ YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING HICK BRAT WHO THINKS HE'S _BETTER_ THAN EVERYONE ELSE BECAUSE HE GOT A SHITTY FUCKING _DEGREE_ IN _CRIMINAL PSYCHOLOGY_. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET ETHAN OFF, AND THEN GO BACK TO YOUR _ROCK_ IN WASHINGTON, HUH, _NORMAN_?! I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE AS A _ROCK-WARMING GIFT!_"  
Jayden was silent. He had a look of absolute disgust on his face.  
Blake smirked for only a second when he turned his gaze from Jayden - big mistake. Next thing he knew he was on the floor, bleeding a little from the force of the punch he'd just received from the agent. He looked up at Jayden, who just stood there ominously wearing a dark expression. He didn't look much like the happy, stress-free Norman Jayden that Carter had seen that day in the rain at the crime scene.  
For just a second, he thought, '_Perhaps I pushed him a little too far...?_'  
Jayden didn't move. He just kept staring, and Blake ended up petrified, afraid to even blink and take Jayden out of his gaze for a split-second.  
"Take those handcuffs offa Ethan and let him walk." Jayden said calmly. It didn't fit with the lethal, homicidal gaze he was giving Blake.  
"... No." Blake said.  
Without realizing it, he'd burned off the rest of Jayden's fuse.  
Jayden roared terms that Blake couldn't even make out, at least not over the sound of the metal chairs slamming into the floor and walls when he threw them. Blake took note of the fact that Jayden didn't dare flip the table, assuming that the agent knew somewhere in some still-sane part of him that doing so might hurt Ethan.  
Jayden stomped over to Blake and held him up by the tie. "WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YA, YER GONNA-"  
"Norman!"  
"-WISH THAT YA WERE _NEVAH BORN_, BECAUSE-"  
"Jayden, calm the fuck down! The camera!"  
"WHAT FUCKIN' CAMERA?!"  
"In the next room over! There's a camera! It's been recording this whole time, and-"  
Blake didn't have time to finish before Captain Perry stormed in.  
"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Perry roared.  
Neither man spoke, and Ethan had apparently fallen asleep on the floor.  
"... Fine then. We'll deal with this the old-fashioned way. Jayden, my office. _Now._ Wait there; I want to speak with Blake first."  
Jayden released his iron grip from Blake's tie and stormed out of the interrogation room. Waiting in Perry's office, he started to feel short of breath. He looked down and his hands were now shaking, and as he was staring at his hands, blood suddenly dripped down onto them. Confused and slightly startled, he felt his nostrils. Pulling back his hand revealed blood; lots of blood.  
'_Oh fer fuck's sake..._' He quickly tried to sneak out of the captain's office, but Charlene spotted him and noticed the blood.  
"Oh gosh, Jayden, are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine, Charlene."  
"You sure? You're bleeding pretty bad, you look pale and exhausted, you're trembling, an-"  
"Please b-be quiet, Charlene." He stumbled to the men's bathroom and started washing the blood away. After a minute, Jayden still hadn't washed the blood away enough to take some Triptocaine, and suddenly Perry walked in.  
"Jayden, are you- Holy shit, did Blake punch you?"  
"Uh... Y-y-yes...?"  
It was taking everything Jayden had not to take the Tripto. He was so tired and so stressed, and a part of him that had unhelpfully and accidentally seen exposure to Blake just minutes before was demanding he take it.  
'_It'll calm ya down, Nahmen._'  
He shook his head.  
"Jayden?"  
"Y-yes, captain..?"  
"Are you okay? You really don't look good. Do you need a doctor?"  
He shook his head, trying to seem casual when that was the last thing he could do. "N-no, captain.. I'm f-fine..."  
Perry pat his back, nearly setting him off again. He barely managed to resist defending himself from the gesture; it could be seen by the fact that he couldn't resist the eye twitch.  
"Blake explained everything to me."  
"L-look, captain, it-"  
Perry shushed him, rubbing his hand all along Jayden's face, as if trying to provoke him. "It's alright. Go relax in your office for a bit, Jayden." With that, he turned to leave.  
"W-wait.. y-yer keepin' me on.. th-the case..?"  
Perry shot him a worried glance. "Yes. I... I just hope that my decision to keep you around won't destroy you anymore than it seems to have already."  
Jayden didn't understand that remark, nor did he have time to ask about it, but as soon as Perry was out of the room, Jayden pulled out the tube of Triptocaine.  
He had to take it. No questions asked; he was going insane without it. With a larger feeling of guilt than before, Norman brought the tube to his nostrils and snorted a little more than usual. Almost instantly he started to feel much calmer and became quite tranquil.

* * *

Jayden sat at the grand piano, feeling sort of drowsy, yet incredibly stressed underneath that drowsiness. He played a few keys on the nicely-tuned piano and then started to perform a brief section of a song on it.  
"Your vodka, sir." said a waiter as he put the cup down on the piano.  
Blake knocked on the door to Jayden's office, feeling ready to try apologizing about earlier. He hadn't meant most of what he had said, and it didn't help that Jayden's reaction had scared the shit out of him.  
However, he got no answer, so he slowly opened the door. "Jayden?"  
Jayden was wearing his fancy sunglasses that had '_ARI_' emblazoned upon the sides, and he seemed to be... talking to himself?  
"Blake is convinced that Ethan Mars in the killer..." Jayden said, slouched a little and with his fingers positioned as if he were at a piano. He then almost looked in Blake's direction and said in a deeper tone of voice, "Aren't _ya_? It would seem that the'e is a lot of evidence pointing to that conclusion."  
Jayden looked back down at his desk and shook his head. "_Nah._ It doesn't work out. The geo-locations don't match, and his psychological profile doesn't fit. And I just can't see this father _drown_ a bunch of children and then _kidnap_ his own son!"  
"Uh... Jayden? Jayden, can you hear me?"  
Jayden paused mid-sentence and seemed confused. "... _Blake?_"  
"Uh, yeah, Jayden. I've been standing here for three fucking minutes."  
Jayden took off his ARI and looked at Blake, either not realizing he'd been talking to himself aloud or not caring. Blake noticed that Jayden's eyes now looked a tad bloodshot and the bags around them seemed worse than before, but he dismissed it.  
"Why are ya he'e, Blake?" Jayden asked, rubbing at his eyes. He seemed to have a bit of trouble keeping them open for long.  
"I..." He sighed. He couldn't apologize. He'd be putting himself down.  
"What did you say to the captain?" Jayden asked, changing the subject.  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Well, thanks to what ya said, I wasn't kicked off of the case. I'd owe ya now, but I'll just say we're even."  
"Even?" Blake asked.  
Jayden gave Blake a tiny smile. "I'll take yer defendin' me as an apology fah all those thin's ya said abou' me."  
Blake smiled a little in response, but passed it off as a cocky smirk. "Whatever, _Norman_. I need to talk some more with Perry, so stay put."  
Jayden shrugged and was about to put the ARI back on, but Blake stepped back into the room.  
"Um, and Norman?"  
Jayden stopped, the ARI almost against his nose. "Yeah, Blake?"  
".. Maybe you should give those glasses a break."  
Jayden raised a brow. "A break? Why?"  
"Just... Just trust me. Don't put them on for a while." Blake left Jayden alone in his office. Jayden was more confused now. Why should he take a break from using the ARI? He felt fine.  
Shrugging if off, he tried to use the ARI again, but after a few seconds his eyes started to hurt, so he decided then to take Blake's advice for a while.  
However, he disregarded the '_stay put_' part, and possibly even had forgotten it. He stepped out of his office and saw Perry and Blake discussing something. Neither of them were facing the interrogation room, giving Jayden new hope.  
He stepped into the observation chunk of the two rooms and turned off the camera.  
'_Thanks, Blake, for tellin' me about this camera._'  
From this side of the room, he could see that one of the cops was lingering around inside the room.  
He turned on the intercom to the other room.  
"Hey, ya can take a break. I'll watch ovah 'im for a bit."  
"Really?" replied the cop. "Well, alright. I really do feel like I'm gonna shit a squirrel. Keys for the cuffs are on my desk, near the lieutenant's."  
Jayden furrowed his brow, wondering if he'd heard that correctly. Regardless, when the cop left, Jayden left the room. He casually walked past Blake and Perry, both of whom looked at him funny, as though they were shocked about seeing him for some reason he didn't understand. He crouched down and pretended to tie up his shoe, and as he stood he skill-lessly snatched the keys. Luckily, Blake and Perry didn't seem to notice. He then walked over to the coffee machine and tried to drink a cup of coffee.  
"... Nnuagh!" He shouted in disdain as he threw the cup of coffee out. As he was walking by Blake, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to risk it for some reason; apparently his judgement had been impaired somehow.  
"Blake?"  
"What is it, _Norman_."  
"What evah happened to that girl that tried to escape with Ethan?"  
"She got assassinated due to lack of use."  
"Mmn... Makes sense."  
As Jayden was leaving, Blake stopped him. "Uh, Norm?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You... You, uh.. You sure you're feeling okay..?"  
Again, Jayden furrowed his brow. "Why does everyone keep askin' if I'm okay and lookin' at me all weird? I'm feelin' _fine._"  
"If you say so..."  
Blake and Perry went back to talking, so Jayden stole a random police jacket (which looked more like a poncho) and then entered the interrogation room.  
Ethan was still unconscious on the floor still. Jayden shook him.  
"Ethan, wake up. It's me, Nahmen Jayden."  
Ethan groaned and sat up. "Huh...?"  
"Ya up, Ethan?"  
When Ethan stopped seeing double, he gave Norman the same concerned look everyone else gave.  
"Befoah ya ask, yeah, I'm fine."  
"You're sure?"  
Jayden nodded, then allowing Ethan to sit on a chair.  
"Why are you being nice to me, Jayden?" Ethan asked.  
Jayden sat across from in. "I dunno what ya mean."  
"That other cop's so rough, and yet you seem to be really nice."  
Jayden smiled a little. "Thanks... That... That means a lot to me right now."  
A bit of a nervous silence filled the air around them.  
Jayden revealed the keys and the poncho to Ethan. "I'm gettin' ya outta here."  
"Wh-what? Really? Is that legal?"  
"Probably not, but ya need t'save Shaun."  
Ethan looked up at him as he started to undo the handcuffs. "Thank you so much, Norman Jayden."  
Jayden's cheeks became a more natural shade of peach as he stuttered a little. "W-well... Don't thank me yet."  
Ethan stood up as soon as he was able to, showing that there was about 2 inches in height difference between them.  
Jayden looked up at him and slowly found himself in a corner. "E-Ethan..?"  
"Yes?"  
"What..."  
"Shh."  
Ethan slowly brought his face closer to Jayden's, and though Jayden had no experience or knowledge on what to do, he instinctively closed his eyes and puckered his lips a little.  
Next thing he knew, they were kissing passionately. Jayden raised himself a little higher using his feet so that the kiss wasn't that awkward. After a few seconds, Ethan pulled away. Jayden felt dazed and more drowsy than before, and he couldn't stop grinning like a dope. Plus, his regular skintone had come back due to his '_blushing_'.  
"Stay safe, Norman Jayden." Ethan said as he slipped on the '_jacket_'. "Once I save SHAAUNN, I'll come back and I'll take you away from that other cop."  
Jayden giggled. "Sure, no problem. Go fast, Ethan, or they might notice ya."  
Ethan smiled warmly at him before quickly walking out of the station.  
At this point, Jayden couldn't have cared less about whether or not this was the right decision. He walked out of the interrogation room, still grinning, and he ignored Blake's confused and frustrated gaze as he went back into his office to have some more '_ARI Time_'.


	9. Oh, Scott Shelby

Scott Shelby went with Lauren Winter to Manfred's typewriter repair shop.  
"Why are we here, Scott?" Lauren asked, having never shown him the letter.  
"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine, that's all." Scott replied as they entered. "MANFRED WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU"  
"IN 2013" Manfred replied boldly.  
"Yeah, he's here." Scott walked further in and the two of them bro-hugged before starting to make out briefly, forever scarring Lauren.  
"How long has it been, Scott?" Manfred asked.  
"Oh, I don't know... About ten years, maybe?"  
"Are you still a copperropper?"  
Lauren raised a brow.  
"No, I'm a private investimagatorrator now."  
"Oh! Good for you, Scott!"  
'_What the fuck; both of them?!_' Lauren's jaw dropped a little.  
"Do you want a bottle of-"  
"NO" Scott then brutally beat Manfred to death with a piece of paper.  
"SCOTT WHAT THE FUCK" Lauren yelled.  
"He knows I don't like scotch." Scott shrugged with a sheepish smile. "How much did you touch?"  
"Why?"  
"Manfred's death automatically called the police. Technology, you see."  
"GODDAMMIT SCOTT"  
"HOW FUCKING MUCH DID YOU TOUCH"  
"EVERYTHING IN THE ROOM"  
"FUUUUUUUCK"

Scott Shelby now sat in the police station, being interrogated by Ash.  
"So, Mr. Shelby, you're telling me that the piece of paper simply fell there?"  
"Yes, we were playing frisbee and then the dog jumped over the fence wearing" Suddenly Scott had Ethan's voice, "green pants."  
"Mr. Shelby, I think you're completely insane."  
"Thank you, sir, but I'm just a private investimagatorrator."  
Ash did this 'mind-blown' face and let him go.  
As Scott was walking out of the station, he was stopped by Carter Blake.  
"Hey, Scott!" He smiled.  
"Nice to see you, Carter." Scott smiled back, though his smile was kind of forced as he wanted to get as far away from the police station as possible.  
"Say... If you had a hunch on who the Argawmi Killer was, ... you'd tell me, right?"  
Scott hesitated. "... Y-... _Yeah_, of course." He then looked around the room for someone to frame. He thought he might as well mess with Blake's head while he'd be there; Blake did tend to be sort of quick to jump to conclusions.  
He saw a man in a suit who looked suspicious for a second with his jacket over him like a blanket, but then Scott narrowed his eyes a little and got a better look at the man to find him trembling and looking very ill and exhausted, even as he rest on the chair he sat on.  
"Hey, Carter?"  
"Yes, Scott?"  
Scott gestured at the man. "What's up with that guy?"  
Blake looked where he had gestured and made a noise in the back of his throat, kind of like an "_Mmnnng..._" of worry.  
"Carter."  
"What?"  
"Did you fucking poison him."  
"What?! No!"  
Scott did an '_I'm Watching You_' gesture before walking out of the police station, glancing back for a second to see Blake start shyly moving toward the sickly guy.

* * *

Ethan Mars stood in front of Brad Silver's home with a loaded gun hidden behind his back.  
With his free hand, he shakily knocked on the door.  
He felt bad leaving Norman Jayden just to run off and commit another crime, but the origami whale told him to do this.  
However, he realized he didn't really know why he was doing these trials. He never got anything from them at the end. Maybe he should just back down.  
But then Silver opened the door, and Ethan kinda just thought, '_Fuck it._'  
Silver looked at him. "IT'S NO USE"  
Ethan pulled out his gun and shot Silver in the face. '_That was easy... SHAAAAAUN_'

* * *

Madison, still alive and not assassinated as Blake had said, walked up the steps and knocked on Adrian Baker's door.  
He opened it, looking at her up and down.  
"I... I heard you could get some Bentropen? With-... Without a prescription?"  
"Come inside, if you're willing to pay."  
Madison was not willing to pay. But she went inside anyways.  
"Drink this, honey." Baker gave her a cup of something, and Madison naively chugged it down. Baker watched her enthusiasm with wide eyes, and then she passed out.  
She woke up tied up on a table, and so she started screaming.  
"I WILL EAT YOUR OVARIES" roared Baker, who was trying to watch The Price is Right.  
"Meow." Madison said. She was then free and latched to Baker's head. Gravity, again, failed to kick in, as instead of falling toward the most weight, they both floated up and bumped the ceiling.  
Baker then turned into a baked apple pie.  
"YES." Madison ate the pie and passed out again.

* * *

Jayden drove his car into the junkyard owned by Jackson Neville (better known as '_Mad Jack_'). He hadn't told anyone of this hunch of his, mainly because everyone was too damn worried about him suddenly, even Blake. He didn't understand their concern in the least.  
So he was a little tired. That didn't mean he was dying.  
With a sigh, Jayden got out of the car after taking his precious ARI out of the glove compartment. He could see Jack driving a construction vehicle not to far away, so he walked over.  
"Could ya stop that thin'?" Jayden tried to yell over the sound of the machine.  
Luckily, Jack heard him and turned if off, turning to look at the agent... and then raising a brow. "Hey, man, you okay?"  
Jayden grumbled a little. "Yes. I'm Nahmen Jayden of the FBI. Can we talk?"  
"I'm listening." He said grumpily.  
"Can we go inside?" Jayden asked a little more calmly. He couldn't tell the source of his trembling, but he did know that he was freezing and soaked, so that probably had something to do with it.  
Mad Jack got out of the machine and walked into the garage, followed closely by Jayden, who walked further into said garage for the pathetic amount of warmth it offered.  
"I'm lookin' fah the ownah of a blue 1983 Chevrolet Malibu. I don't care how you g-"  
Jack walked away and went back to his vehicle. Jayden made a gesture like '_What the fuck?_' at Jack's back, but the man obviously didn't see.  
Scoffing, Jayden put on his ARI and started investigating, starting at the far back of the garage. He had found a few useful things when his right eye started to hurt. He tried to close it and continue with just his left eye, but it only messed up the perception in the left frame of the ARI. Feeling something slide down his right cheek didn't concern him, as he figured it was only rain, but he decided he'd found enough for now, only keeping the ARI on to move a piece of metal that was covering something that had a trail of blood leading to it.  
Inside, he found a skull. He was about to gasp, maybe even scream, when he felt a gun press against the back of his neck.  
"Too bad you had to be like him by snooping around. Hands on your fucking head; I don't have time for this shit."  
Feeling a little short of breath, Jayden slowly raised his arms into the air. Jack pushed him further back into the garage. Keeping the ARI on only made his right eye hurt more, but it looked like he'd have to deal with it.  
He noticed a small box of some sort on the ground, so when he got close to that, he kicked it back at Jack, who jumped a little, shouting "MOUSE!"  
Jayden rammed into Jack, only to have the much larger man slip a beefy arm between his legs and lift him onto his shoulder. Jayden fought him helplessly as his ARI glasses fell off.  
Jack threw him down on a car and picked up a metal pole to beat him with, but hesitated as he looked at Jayden's half-covered face.  
"Whoaaa..." Jack forced Jayden's arms away much to Jayden's obvious discomfort, and then he started examining the right side of his face. "Fuuuck man, you sure you're coo'?"  
"I'm sure I will be if ya don't beat me t'death." Jayden replied as casually as he could.  
Jack thought about that. "Mm... _Nah._" He raised the pipe again and tried beating Jayden to death. Jayden just barely managed to dodge until Jack hit him hard against the spine as he was trying to climb up the roof of the car.  
'_I'm goin' to die here. Great._' Jayden thought as he lay there, too shocked by the sudden strike to move. Just at that second, a stray gunshot distracted Mad Jack.  
"Put the pipe down and back away, _asshole._" Said Blake's voice from somewhere to Jayden's right.  
Jayden forced himself to look over. "B-Blake...?"  
Blake glanced at him for just a second and seemed to instantly get more angry at Jack. "I should shoot you right here."  
"Blake, no..!" Jayden started to feel woozy and his hands started to shake. It took only a few seconds for his nose to start bleeding and the rest of his body to join in on the tremor.  
'_Here?! Really, of all places and times, here and now?!_' Jayden thought frustratedly.  
Both Blake and Mad Jack seemed distracted by each other, so Jayden slowly pulled out the tube of Triptocaine and looked at it.  
'_Do it, Nahmen._'  
'_No, it's too risky._'  
He was indecisive.  
"Norman, go get a goddamned gun and help me!" Blake shouted.  
Jayden, his thoughts too confusing at the moment, forgot to put the Tripto back in his pocket, and in trying to get off of the car, he fell. The Triptocaine rolled across the floor, and Jayden nearly had a panic attack when he saw Jack smirk at it. He tried to quickly crawl to the tube, but suddenly felt too weak. He was going to faint.  
'_This is quite possibly the worst goddamn time to faint evah. Good goin', Nahmen._'

Jayden came to with Blake nudging him and screaming.  
"Jayden, _wake up!_" He kept screaming.  
Jayden moaned loudly, still feeling the painful craving for Tripto.  
"Fucking _asshole_, I thought you'd died. Now, uh... Jayden, we're not in a very good scenario here."  
"What..?" Jayden looked out the window of the car... only to notice that the car had been hoisted up into the air by Mad Jack's construction vehicle. "I thought ya could take care'a this, Blake."  
"Who the fuck do you think I am, Norman?"  
"Obviously a psychic of some sort, because I nevah told anybody whe'e I was headed."  
"Norman, I heard you talking to yourself about coming here, so I figured it was the best bet."  
"Why did ya come find me anyways?"  
"Fuck, I dunno, maybe because I'm _worried about you?!_ You looked like you were near death back at the station, and just then you were _bleeding_ from the _fucking eye_, and _we don't have time to talk about this!_"  
"I was bleedin' from the eye...?" Jayden asked, not yet focusing on Blake's minor slip of the tongue.  
"JAYDEN, _FOCUS!_" Blake yelled as the car was moved closer to the crusher.  
Trying to focus on something other than his thoughts that were begging for Triptocaine, he gestured to the glovebox. "Glovebox."  
"WHAT ABOUT IT?!"  
Jayden moved his foot over Blake's legs and kicked the glovebox open, using his foot to then kick the gun that had been inside up onto the dashboard. It slid over and Jayden grabbed it, using it to carefully shoot his handcuffs off before shooting off Blake's.  
The car was then dropped into the crusher.  
Blake climbed quickly out of the window on his side, that now faced up to the sky, and he reached down for Jayden, who was apparently too unalert to move. He barley managed to tug Jayden out of the car before the driver's seat was completely crushed, and he ran, pulling Jayden along, and then grabbing a tight hold around the agent's body and jumping out of the crusher. They rolled a little, but Jayden was apparently too discomforted to notice any further discomfort.  
Blake sat up and gasped a little while Jayden just continue to lay on the ground, breathing heavily and hoarsely.  
"So, what? You take drugs? Is that it?" Blake asked, finally commenting on the tube he'd seen.  
Jayden forced himself to sit up as well. "Look, Blake, it's a l-long story..."  
"Well, I'll have lots of time to hear it back at the station."  
"... Was I really bleedin' from the eye?"  
Before Blake had a chance to answer, Jack came out of nowhere and kicked Jayden in the face.  
"Fucking _asshole!_" Blake used his line on someone else for once and charged at Mad Jack, who bitch-slapped him and giggled.  
Mad Jack then approached Jayden, lifting him by the throat. Jayden, already having a bit of a hard time breathing, suddenly found it impossible to breathe.  
Blake punched Jack in the back, making him throw Jayden away and start beating on him.  
He tried to keep dodging Mad Jack, and when he felt he was about to mess up, Jayden suddenly ran over and leaped onto Jack's back, punching him in the head and jabbing blindly at his eyes.  
While the criminal was distracted, Blake ran back into the garage, leaving Jayden to continue the fight.  
Jack grabbed the collar of Jayden's jacket and threw him down in front of him. Jayden let out a choked groan of pain when he was slammed into the ground. Jack, staring down at him with an evil smirk, raised a foot to curb-stomb Jayden's chest.  
'_I'm g.._' was all Jayden could think before his thoughts wandered to something irrelevant, such as Triptocaine, and Triptocaine, as well as some thoughts of Triptocaine.  
Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the air, and Jack fell over. His corpse was then run over by the construction vehicle.  
Blake ran over to Jayden, hoping he wasn't too late getting the gun he'd dropped earlier. Jayden was unconscious, but still alive.  
'_Fucking asshole, he needs to stop scaring me like this._'


	10. Private Investimagatorrator's Suspect

Scott Shelby and Lauren Winter entered Scott's apartment.  
"Geez, Scott... Do you think that the Origami Killer killed Manfred?" Lauren asked nervously.  
Scott raised a brow. "Lauren, _I_ killed him. You were right there. You _watched_ it happen."  
"Oh yeah... Scott, I'm starving."  
"... Okay." Scott started to unzip his pants.  
"OH MY GOD" Lauren turned away and started to laugh hysterically.  
"What?" Scott asked with a brow raised.  
"Scott, what the hell are you doing?!" Lauren snickered.  
"I'm trying to put a sex scene in this story."  
"One might be put in later, but geez, Scott, how abrupt!"  
"Come on, Lauren," He flirted. "don't you want me to be _your_ private investimagatorrator?"  
"Not really." She answered bluntly.  
Scott threw eggs at her face.  
"Scott?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are those papers on your desk?" She asked, pointing at said desk.  
"Uh... what papers?"  
"The papers on your desk." She walked over to read them, but Scott in response ran foward and shoved her aside.  
"Uh, th-thanks for showing interest, Lauren, but..."  
"But what?"  
"But, see, uh..."  
"Uh," Lauren mocked, trying to get past only to get pushed further back.  
"Those aren't important. I don't want to bore you."  
She laughed. "Scott, no way can it be boring!"  
After a period of silence, Lauren told Scott that she was going to take a shower. Believing her, he went into the kitchen. Quietly, Lauren walked out of the bathroom, out of the bedroom, and to Scott's desk. She then started reading, quickly becoming confused.  
Scott soon walked out of the kitchen and gasped to see Lauren at his desk.  
"Scott... Who's Norman Jayden?"  
"_No one!_ Lauren, quit reading my stuff!"  
"Scott..." She gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.  
Scott returned the gaze. "... What?"  
"Is he the Origami Killer?"  
Scott only had one easy decision, despite the fact that he wasn't going to like it.  
"Well... I'm.. I'm not sure. He's just a suspect. I came to the conclusion this morning, and it.. it was going to be a surpr-"  
Lauren stood on her toes and kissed Scott passionately, wrapping her slender arms around his bulky shoulders. He accepted her kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked up into his amber eyes.  
"Let's go visit and interrogate him." She said, less of a plea and more of a demand.  
"Well, uh... I... I think I know what hotel he's staying in..."  
"Alright! Let's get a move on, then!" She kissed his cheek and then hurried outside to get to the car.  
Scott glanced back at his desk and then stomped. "_Fuck!_ Sorry, Norman. I have to do this..." He muttered under his breath, took his gun, and then hurried out after Lauren.

* * *

Scott and Lauren soon made it to the hotel that the private investimagatorrator thought Norman Jayden was staying in. Scott took a deep breath as they walked into the hotel.  
"Hello, I'm here to see a Norman Jayden?" Scott asked.  
The hotel manager denied that there was a person with that name in the hotel.  
"I know I didn't fuck up locations this time. How about now?" Scott put $50 down on the desk.  
The hotel manager shook his head.  
Scott put $100 down on the desk. "Now?"  
Again, he shook his head.  
Scott was suddenly naked. "Now?"  
The hotel manager told Scott and Lauren which room and floor Norman was on, which caused Scott to become clothed again.  
The couple took the elevator up and slowly walked up to Norman's door. Lauren was about to break the door down, but Scott made a gesture for her to be quiet. He then quietly placed his ear against the door.  
He could ever so faintly hear none other than Carter Blake, who spoke softly as though he were speaking to a child. It didn't suit him, and it made Scott curious, because one; this was _Norman's_ hotel room, and two; Blake wasn't a gentle, comforting person.  
The private investimagatorrator slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned, surprised to find it unlocked.  
He froze. He couldn't waltz in. Carter would ask how he knew Norman, and he could get caught lying if he tried to come up with something on the spot like that.  
He turned and whisper-screamed at Lauren. "Lauren, I need you to go in there alone."  
"My _pleasure._" She replied with a dark smirk and tried to go into the room, but Scott stopped her.  
"Don't do anything impulsive. There's a cop in there, and Norman himself is an FBI agent, and is just a suspect, do you hear me? We have _no_ official proof that he is the actual Origami Killer."  
"Why don't you go in, then?"  
"Well, it's just, I'm not really supposed to know who Norman is."  
"Why don't you just say to the other cop that you're here because you think this guy is a suspect?"  
Scott shook his head. "He might kick us out."  
Suddenly the door opened. "COULD YOU TWO KEEP IT D- ... Scott?" Carter raised a brow, surprised to see him there.  
"Ohhh, uh, _hey,_ Carter. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Scott played dumb for the sake of this 'task'.  
".. Uh... I'm..." Carter sighed, shrugging. "I'm not in a good situation here. I'm actually glad you're here, though I don't know why you are. I need advice."  
"Advice? About what?"  
Looking unsettled, Carter glanced back into Norman's hotel room, revealing a nasty bruise to Scott and Lauren, which both of them cringed at.  
"Christ, Carter, what happened to you?" Scott asked.  
"We..." Carter sighed again. "It's a long story, but I brought Norman back here and he started flipping the fuck out, so we got into a fight."  
"Well, we have time to sit down with you and listen to the full story. Don't we, Lauren?"  
She gazed at him with a look of rage, but he elbowed her and she smiled at Carter, nodding.  
The three of them walked into the hotel room, and Scott's eyes widened a little. A dresser had been knocked over, a lamp or two had been smashed, there was a broken bottle of vodka on the floor, and the rest of the room looked like a mess. The private investimagatorrator wondered if anyone in any other room had heard or complained about the loud noises and screaming that must have been coming from this room.  
On the bed, asleep under the covers while still wearing a suit, was Norman. He looked like he, too, had taken a harsh beating, but almost less-so than Carter. Other than that, he looked just as sickly as Scott remembered. Or possibly worse. Scott couldn't remember.  
"Jesus..." Lauren breathlessly remarked about the state of the room. "They're really going to charge him up the ass for this, aren't they?"  
Scott snickered a little, but Carter didn't really respond.  
"So... What happened?" Scott asked.  
Carter sighed yet again, and within a couple seconds, he started to tell the tale.

* * *

Blake lift Jayden up and walked to his car. Luckily it had been left untouched by Mad Jack.  
The lieutenant put the agent down on the back seat, not caring if he woke up and figured he was being arrested. Blake then sat in the driver's seat and sighed.  
'_Christ, that was fucking intense._' He thought, glancing back at Jayden. Jayden was still unconscious. Blake shook his head at nothing and started the car, blasting using bizarre, sudden rocket jets about two inches forward before stopping the car.  
"Oh yeah." He mumbled before radioing back to the station. "Hey, who knows which hotel Agent Jayden stays at?"  
Someone on the other line screamed at him in Russian.  
"Thanks." He ripped the radio off threw it at Jayden's unconscious form and turned on his chicken rockets again, blasting to the hotel.  
Once there, he stood up in the car, ripped the roof off, and picked Jayden up again. The agent in his arms, he stepped out of the car, which proceeded to float into the sky while spinning.  
Blake walked into the hotel, growing a third arm just to flip the manager off as he rocketed through the ceiling and into Jayden's room a few floors above. The floor magically repaired itself.  
Blake put Jayden down on the bed and looked around at the room... only to see a tube of Triptocaine on the bedside table.  
"Nope." He remarked bluntly as he picked up the tube and went into the bathroom, proceeding to flush the drug down the toilet. After he did that, he heard Jayden start to wake up, so he leaned against the doorway.  
Jayden sat up, holding his head with one hand. "Nng... Blake...?"  
"I'm here, _Norman._"  
Jayden looked at him, and then the room. "How'd we get he'e?"  
"Flaming chicken rockets I installed on the back of my car and my ability to jump incredibly high."  
"What?"  
"I mean, I found out from someone on the squad where you were staying so I brought you back here."  
"Oh..." Jayden smiled at him with his drowsy, weak-looking eyes. "Thanks..."  
Blake shrugged.  
Jayden reached into his hidden pocket for something and then started to freak out a little. "Uh... Blake?"  
"The fuck is it?"  
"Where is my ARI?"  
"You mean your fancy glasses?" Blake thought. "I have no fucking idea."  
"Please don't tell me you left them behind."  
"What... Uh... You know, the weather seemed a little bit nicer today."  
"GODDAHMMIT, BLAKE!" Jayden stood threateningly to show that he was willing to fight over this. "I NEED MY ARI!"  
"Christ, Norman, relax! They're just glasses!"  
"THEY ARE NOT JUST GL-.. _RRRGHH_, YA REALLY KNOW JUST HOW TO TICK ME OFF, YA KNOW THAT, CAHTAH?!"  
"How the fuck was I supposed to know that you dropped your damn glasses?!" Blake retaliated.  
Looking increasingly stressed, Jayden reached for the tube of Triptocaine only to start feeling around the table. "Wh..."  
"I flushed your fucking drug down the toilet."  
"You _WHAT?!_" Jayden roared.  
"It's obviously killing you, Norman!"  
Blake watched as Jayden leaped over the bed and went to the dresser. From on top of it, he grabbed a quarter-full bottle of vodka. The lieutenant watched with wide eyes as he downed the whole remainder of liquid in the bottle before smashing it against the dresser, turning the glass bottle into a sharp weapon.  
"Whoa... Norm, what are you doing?"  
Without explaining himself, Jayden leaped back onto the bed to create a height difference between them.  
"Norm... _Norman_, think about this." Blake tried to reason as he held his hands up and backed further into the bathroom.  
Jayden stepped off of the bed, giving Blake that same death glare he'd given him during the interrogation of Ethan Mars. As Jayden started to slowly approach, Blake quickly slammed the bathroom door shut and put all his weight against it. Jayden started slamming against it.  
"Open the _goddahmn_ door, Blake!"  
"Not until I know you've calmed down!"  
Jayden stopped slamming on the door and Blake heard the rest of the bottle shatter against the floor. He then heard Jayden sit on the bed.  
"Have you stopped with your little temper tantrum now, _Norman?_"  
"Don't push yer fuckin' luck, Blake."  
Blake opened the door, only to get the heel of Jayden's dress-shoed foot planted roughly against his left cheekbone. He fell over, but was quick to trip Jayden.  
"_FUCKING ASSHOLE!_ YOU WANNA FIGHT, _PUSSY?!_ THEN LET'S FIGHT!" He bellowed.  
Blake and Jayden then proceeded to get into a huge fight. They punched each other and kicked each other and threw stuff at each other, though Blake was trying more to subdue Jayden rather than hurt him.  
Jayden threw the lamp at him, and when he missed, he tried to crush him under the dresser by knocking it over.  
They ended up on the floor again, much like their first fight, and Blake caught Jayden's fist.  
"Norm... stop." He said calmly between breaths.  
Jayden, also breathing heavy from exertion, furrowed his brow a little. He looked like he was going to cry. He did just that a second later, covering his eyes with his palms and subconsciously running his fingers through his hair yet again.  
Blake rolled his eyes and hesitantly held Jayden, rocking him a bit while stroking the agent's dark brown hair. "Ssh." It was a very awkward moment for Carter Blake, despite the fact that he secretly very much enjoyed holding Jayden close.  
His head against Blake's chest, Jayden started to calm down.  
"_I'm gonna be okay,_" He kept muttering this to himself until he fell asleep.  
Blake sighed, picking Jayden up again and carefully putting him down on the bed. He covered the agent up with the blankets that had somehow been thrown aside during the fight. For a moment he sat there, and after slowly leaning forward to kiss Jayden's pale cheek, he started to softly say comforting words.

* * *

Scott Shelby snickered a little.  
"What?" Blake asked.  
"You... You kissed his cheek?" Lauren giggled with a raised brow.  
"DID I SAY THAT? I MEANT... I MEANT I.. I... _MISSED_... HIS _BEAK._"  
They all stopped and glanced at Jayden. Unfortunately, Jayden was denied permission to execute the joke, but when they looked back at each other, Lauren now had a chicken beak.  
"Oink." She said.  
"Wait, ya did _what_ now?" asked Jayden.  
Blake screamed, wondering how much Jayden, who had been awake for a few minutes now, had heard. Lauren, now back to normal, snarled at Jayden and went to charge at him, but again Scott stopped her.  
"I think we'll let you two be for now." He said. Blake nodded, and Scott left, pulling Lauren along.  
Once they were out of the hotel room, Lauren tugged away.  
"What the _fuck_, Scott?! What about the Origami Killer?!"  
"We'll deal with him later. Just trust me; _I'm a private investimagatorrator._"


	11. Jayden & Madison vs The Origami Killer

Madison Paige walked into the Blue Lagoon. She couldn't quite figure out why she had come here, but then her in-game thoughts told her about Paco, who she never actually found out about.  
"Hey," She said sexilly to the bouncer. "I'm here to speak to Paco?"  
"Back the fuck up, bitch." He replied in a butchered Jamaican accent. "He ain't seein' no one today."  
She then watched as Paco called over a girl who had been dancing like a whore.  
'_Oh hell nawh, gurl._' Madison became very disgruntled, and with that she walked into the womens' room. She ripped her skirt, unbuttoned her shirt a little, fucked up her hair (not really, it ended up looking the same), and put on some makeup.  
She checked herself out and smiled. '_This will work. If you've got it, get it. ... No wait, that's not... Never mind._'  
Madison got up on the platform nearest to Paco and started to dance as sexilly as she could.  
Paco started looking over, seemingly in her direction, and he called the bouncer over, pointing at her.  
She smiled. 'That was easy.'  
However, the bouncer walked past her.  
"Wh-..."  
The bouncer walked to one of the further-back platforms and called down a woman who Madison felt looked strange.  
Madison kept dancing regardless, and the bouncer came back to her with the strange woman, whose face was covered by her hair.  
"Hey, you! It's your lucky day. Paco wants to see you!" The bouncer screamed.  
She grinned and stepped down from the platform, and as they walked back to the VIP lounge, she couldn't stop staring at the other selected woman.  
'_My god, she's a tad bulky for a female... What a long torso. Where are her curves? Why did Paco pick her? She's so pale, too!_' She wondered.  
Once they were sitting next to Paco, Madison tried to seduce him, but the other woman seemingly tried to phase through the chair even as Paco wrapped an arm around her.  
"Can we go somewhere more private?" Madison asked.  
"Sure, ladies! Let's go to my office upstairs." Paco walked off, not even willing to take them there by hand.  
Madison got up from the couch in the VIP lounge, but soon turned back. "Hey, are you... are you coming or not?" She shyly asked the other woman. Her head jolted up and she nodded feverishly, standing with some difficulty on her high-heels.  
"Uh... Let me help you. You shouldn't wear high-heels unless you're sure you won't trip."  
Hand-in-hand, Madison finding that her own hand was more petite, the two walked upstairs and into Paco's office.  
Paco smiled that cheeky, obnoxious smile of his when they walked in.  
He took Madison's purse and threw it aside, much to Madison's discomfort as her weapon had been in there.  
Paco then pulled his own weapon out and pointed it at both of them. "Both of you. Strip. Make love. _Now._"  
Madison's jaw dropped a little. "Uh, you know, I think there's been a bit of a mix-up. I... I don't go that way."  
"Well, _bitch,_ you do now. Kiss!" He demanded, showing off the gun.  
Madison looked at the other woman, who looked terrified. '_Come on, Madison... It's just a kiss..._' She started to lean closer, and as she did, the other woman seemed to lean further back.  
Seeing the other woman's hesitation, Paco aimed the gun at Madison. "Kiss or she dies!"  
The other woman very cautiously leaned closer to Madison, and they locked lips.  
'_Whoa... Why... Why does it feel like we have perfect sexual chemistry?_' Madison wondered with a faint hint of disgust.  
"Now strip while you kiss." Paco demanded.  
Madison reached her hand up and grabbed the strap of the woman's dress, but when she started to pull it down, her hand was pushed back up. On her hand, the other woman traced letters.  
It took Madison a second to recognize this, but when she did, she broke away from the other woman.  
'_FBI...?_'  
"'Ey, why'd you two stop?!" Paco complained. The other woman suddenly pulled out a gun from god-knows-where and aimed it at Paco. "Whoa, shit! You crazy bitch, you wanna get shot?!"  
"Put the gun down, Paco." She responded in a voice Madison recognized that made her freeze up.  
'_Oh my god! I just kissed the Origami Killer?!_'  
"... Wh-what the fuck, man?! You're a dude?! A trap?! Holy shit, that's not coo', bro!"  
As the Origami Killer approached Paco, he introduced himself. "I'm agent Nahmen Jayden of the FBI. Paco, I just need ya to answah some questions fer me."  
"To hell with you, you gay cock-blocker!"  
Jayden smirked and chuckled a little, still done up in his disguise. "Funny, because aren't _I_ the one who just kissed a woman?"  
"You sure she's a woman, bro?"  
"_Hey!_" Madison flared.  
Jayden seemed to really have to consider it, so Madison slapped him, knocking off his wig to reveal that he wasn't even wearing makeup.  
'_Agh, how sad... I've always kind of wanted to see a man in makeup._'  
While they were distracted, Paco laughed and pulled out his gun again. A gunshot rang out and Madison watched as Jayden fell over clutching his upper thigh.  
"Shit!" She yelled. Paco got up to shoot her too, so she screamed, but suddenly another gunshot rang out and Paco fell back into his chair with a wound on his forehead between the eyes.  
Madison looked at Jayden, who held his gun quite firmly in his trembling hands.  
"You... you _shot_ him?"  
"He was going to kill us."  
"We needed answers from him; both of us!"  
"It'll be okay. If ya don't mind me, I'm goin' to go change outta this dress. Ya can leave if ya'd like." He started to leave.  
"Norman Jayden, was it?"  
Jayden stopped, looking back at her.  
"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Jayden, but I don't like you. So that kiss meant absolutely _nothing_ to me, you hear?!"  
Jayden nodded. "That was only my second kiss. Didn't expect it to be enethin' great."  
Before Madison could ask anything more, Jayden walked out.  
Madison sighed as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the office. When she walked down the stairs, she leaned on a platform close to them, thinking.  
'_Is that Jayden guy really the Origami Killer, or was he reaching for me in my nightmare to save me...?_' was one of the things she pondered. He seemed like a nice guy. '_Meant absolutely nothing to me... Pssh, come on Madison. It meant a lot, and you know it._' She truly hoped he wasn't the Origami Killer, because she felt like if he wasn't, then they might have something between them.  
She watched as a bulky, dark figure walked up the stairs and past the bouncer, going into Paco's office.  
'_No, that can't be Jayden unless he's wearing platform shoes and a few coats... Jayden wasn't that bulky.._'  
Shortly after, she found out that she was right when Jayden walked by with a bit more ease. He walked up the stairs, revealed his ID card to the bouncer, and then walked into Paco's office.  
'_Oh shit... Should I go with him in case that strange guy is trouble?_' In the end, it wasn't a matter of debate; Madison threw herself off of the platform and rushed back into the hall leading to the office. There, she slowly approached, her ear pressed to the wall to hear into the office.  
For a second she heard nothing, but then she heard Jayden shout briefly and pulled out her gun.  
She heard a ruckus going on in the room and so she threw the door open, aiming her gun bravely. Jayden was laying on the desk, narrowly dodging the swipes of a large katana, but when he saw her, he got distracted and his punishment was a large cut horizontally across his torso.  
"Stop!" Madison demanded, pointing her gun at the attacker.  
The attacker, unfazed, threw Jayden onto the furthest of the white couches (upon one of which Paco's corpse lay) and turned to face Madison. Holding his katana at the ready, he stepped closer to her.  
Jayden got up and lunged for his dropped gun, but the attacker grabbed him by the collar of his black raincoat and threw him against the fish tank, which smashed and forced Jayden to the floor in a giant shove of water.  
Madison tried to shoot, but found that she'd forgotten to load her gun. "WHAT THE SHIT NO"  
The attacker shoved her to the floor and went to leave the room, but Jayden threw himself to his knees and caught his pocket. "_Wait!_" He cried weakly. "I know ya recognize me somehow! Who are ya?!"  
The attacker responded by backhand-slapping Jayden as hard as he could, nearly throwing Jayden onto his back, and then he hurried out, slamming the door shut behind him.  
Madison hurried over to Jayden. "Oh god, are you okay?!"  
Jayden didn't directly answer the question; instead he opened his right hand to reveal the attacker's pocket and its contents; two gas station receipts. "I ripped the bastahd's pocket off..." He said with a kiddish smile.  
"That's good, I guess, but are you okay?"  
"I'm su'e I've been through worse." He said and tried to sit up, cringing as he did.  
"Don't move! You don't want to hurt yourself more, do you?"  
With a sigh, Jayden lay back down. He gestured to a pair of glasses that had been thrown aside. "Could ya hand me my ARI?"  
"Uh.. sure." She said, but what she was thinking was, '_Oh god, his glasses have a name. How lonely do you have to be...?_'  
She handed him his glasses, and when he put them on, she saw that the side he was looking at started to glow blue.  
He reached out with his gloved hand and touched her own bare hand, and then he smiled a little.  
"Madison Paige, huh? Yer a journalist, 27 years old?"  
"How... How did you know?"  
He shrugged. "Powah of the ARI."  
She raised a brow, but didn't argue.  
"Shit, I wasn't supposed to get involved with any journalists..."  
"Don't worry, I..." Madison put on her bitchy act again. "I won't ask you any questions about that investigation. I don't need your answers. I can do this on my own."  
"I guess ya won't be able to help me, then..."  
"Help you? How can I help?" She couldn't help but jump at the opportunity. He had, after all, sort of saved her life.  
He shook his head, but after a moment of silence, he started to speak. "Ya know Ethan Mars, right?"  
"Of course. The first time we met was when you arrested him."  
"Whe'e is he?"  
"Uh, in jail, dumbass."  
He shook his head. "I... I let him go."  
"What? Is that legal?"  
Again, he shook his head. "I just don't think that he's the Origami Killah."  
"Really... Well, I don't think I know where he is."  
"Too bad..."  
Madison suddenly hugged him. "Let's not have babies after you do whatever you need to do here."  
Jayden sighed.

* * *

Ethan Mars sat on the floor of his motel room, staring dully at the far wall. Madison slowly walked in and went over to him.  
"Ethan?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He replied calmly.  
'_Funny, something tells me he's supposed to be sad right now...?_' Madison wondered, getting the hint from her thoughts again. "Ethan, are you okay?"  
"I'm just peachy, Madison."  
"Really..."  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Are you really?"  
"I killed a man."  
"Huh?"  
"And strangled a goose."

"... Maybe _two_ geese."  
"Ethan, I want your babies." Madison said as she moved her face closer to Ethan's, puckering her lips. Ethan placed the sole of his shoe to Madison's lips and she started making love to his foot, still unable to remove her shirt without her chest vertices going apeshit.  
"Madison. Madison, stahp. Madison, _pls._" Ethan pleaded in a small voice, horrified by the deformed stretching of her chest in small points.  
With a frown she put her shirt on, but her boobs were now trapped outside of her jacket due to sudden chest physics.  
"DAMMIT MADISON"  
Suddenly the police kicked the door down and meowed. Madison looked at the cops, then at Ethan... to find Ethan already gone.  
Ethan leaped from balcony to balcony until he reached the room of a man in a blue robe and he rushed out of that man's room, somehow taking the robe with him.  
He looked left; stairs. He looked right; cops. The decision seemed to make itself.  
He ran to his right.  
Luckily Mario came out of nowhere and threw a banana peel onto the floor, making the cops slip. Ethan giggled and ran back to his left, deciding to climb up onto the roof, because why not?  
He slipped under a sign, tip-toed over some thin pipes, jumped over a large... what, exactly? Whatever, it's a cow now.  
He managed to dodge a flying red panda that flew out of the roof access door followed by Carter Blake, who looked more angry than usual.  
Ethan ran from the raging lieutenant, being chased after by Stumbles, the cop whose only purpose in the entire game is to stumble after Ethan.  
Ethan then found himself at a dead end; the edge of the roof. He turned and found that Blake was no more than a few feet ahead of him with cops encircled around him.  
"There's nowhere to run, Mars. I'm locking you up for good." Blake said gruffly as he approached so slowly that Ethan had time to tie his shoes before tipping backwards over the roof, flipping the lieutenant the bird times two.  
After effectively breaking his spine, Ethan looked up to see Blake staring down at him with a look that said "_What the fuck._"  
He then got up, his spine healed suddenly, and ran in front of a taxi. It bumped him and he fell over.

_TETANUS._  
No, I kid. He got up the ripped the side door off, turning it into a pack of feral lemurs, and threw the driver out of the car. Slamming his foot down on the gas pedal, he drove off. Blake ran into the street and performed Carmelita Fox's fist-shaking animation.  
"I'LL GET YOU, MARS!" He shouted in a Latin accent as the feral lemurs ate the taxi cab driver behind him.

* * *

Scott Shelby walked up the stairs to the door of his apartment. He was lost in his incomprehensible thoughts until he noticed the way his door couldn't possibly work.  
"Why the fuck is that doorknob in the middle of the door when the opposite side of the door has a small golden handle to the side of the door...?" He mumbled to himself before shrugging and kicking his door off of its hinges, as he'd forgotten the key.  
He was surprised to see Lauren inside, and he cocked his head to the side. "Lauren?"  
Lauren, having been crushed by the door, simply gave him a thumbs-down.  
He pondered that for only a second when suddenly Charles Kramer walked out of his bedroom.  
"Kramer?" Scott asked.  
"I warned you not to investigate my son, Mr. Shelby." Kramer said with an evil grin.  
"But... I never investigated your son. Mr. Kramer, we've never even met in this story until now."  
"What? R-"  
Before the old man could finish, Scott shot both him and his bodyguard.  
Lauren pushed the door off of herself and looked at the scene. "How are you going to explain _this_ to the cops?"  
"Lauren, don't worry about that."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm a private investimagatorrator."


	12. The Real Origami Killer

Madison Paige drove to the hospital. She didn't know why she was she was here; she just was. Walking in, she went to the front desk.  
"Hello, I'm here to see Ann Sheppard?"  
"_Die._" The receptionist growled as she passed a clipboard over. Madison looked at it and it said '_Die_' on it.  
"Uh... Okay-"  
The receptionist cut in by telling her what room to go to.  
"Th-... -ank you...?" She slowly walked to Ann's room. Ann stared vacantly out of the window and at the orange sky.  
"Mrs. Sheppard?"  
"Is it time for my pills already?" Ann asked quietly. The question made Madison sad.  
"No, Mrs. Sheppard."  
"It's time for my pills."  
"I need to know about your sons."  
"Sons? I never had any sons. I only had cats."  
"Mrs. Sheppard, please."  
"I loved my dark brown-haired cat. His vibrant green eyes warmed my heart everytime I saw them..."  
"Mrs. Sheppard," Madison started, "That cat... What was his name?"  
"Cat? I never had any cats. I only had squirrels."  
Madison sighed and started making some origami geese.  
"Oh!" Ann sat up straighter. "You know how to make origami too? I taught my squirrels, you know."  
"Yes, Mrs. Sheppard. Your squirrels. What were their names?"  
"Squirrels? I never had any squirrels. I only had genitalia-eating echidnas."  
"Uh... okay. That's cool. Could you tell me their n-"  
"My green-eyed echidna loved geese. He always would name them '_Richard_'. Allllwwaaays '_Richard_'. '_Richard_', '_Richard_', '_Richard_'. I was wasting my time telling him that they could not all be called '_Richard_'. ... I cried when they told me, you know."  
"When they told you what?"  
Ann's face became grim and she averted her eyes. "When they told me that my little green-eyed John had drowned..."  
Madison gasped a little. "I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. ... But what is your other echidna's name?"  
"Echidnas? I never had any echidnas. Are you insane?" Ann then stood up and started breakdancing.  
Madison sighed out of frustration. "Your sons, Mrs. Sheppard. What was the name of John's brother?"  
"John never had a brother."  
Madison grabbed Ann and shook her around. "HE DID HAVE A BROTHER. WHAT WAS HIS BROTHER'S NAAAAAME"  
"Come... come... c-closer..." Ann choked, suddenly more withered than before.  
Madison put her ear to Ann's mouth and was grossed out when Ann licked her ear. She froze though, when Ann told her the name of John's brother. She recoiled in shock and ran out screaming like a cow in heat.

* * *

Ethan Mars closed the door behind him as he stepped into a red-tinted hallway. Before him was a seemingly-glowing white room. Looking back for just a second, Ethan started slowly walking toward the room. When he stepped inside, he became self-conscious. There was a camcorder pointing at him and there were mirrors everywhere.  
So he refused to waste such an opportunity.  
He starting doing the Harlem Shake.  
"NO." replied the electronic device on the table in SIRI's voice.  
"SIRI, DO YOU LOVE ME?" Ethan asked, giggling.  
"I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF."  
"Okay..." Ethan did an 'okay' face and then noticed what else was on the table. "Why... Why is there a slab of pig meat on the table?"  
"SLAP IT, ETHAN."  
"Wait, what?"  
"SLAP IT LIKE IT'S GRACE'S BUTTOCKS."  
"... Wh-..."  
"SLAP IT LIKE IT'S NORMAN'S BUTTOCKS."  
"N-... This is..."  
"SLAP IT LIKE IT'S SHAUN"  
"SHAAAAUNN" Ethan slapped it.  
"YOU NOW HAVE TERMINAL BRAIN CANCER, ETHAN. IT WILL KILL YOU IN EXACTLY ONE HOUR. YOU WILL HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO FIND YOUR SON, RESCUE HIM, AND THEN SLAP HIM, AND THEN YOU WILL _DIE._"  
"What, nooooooo." Ethan whined. He took the Krusty the Clown watch that was on the table and walked out of the white room, but not before kicking a few mirrors into the wall.

* * *

Norman Jayden sat in his office with his ARI glasses on, flinging evidence left and right. He wasn't coming up with anything, and he was out of time.  
"Goddahmn, the'e's gotta be somethin' in he'e!" Jayden yelled at no one in particular. "This kid's gonna die, and I'm goin' 'round in _circles!_" Frustrated, he closed everything in the ARI by throwing it to his left, and then he sat down before taking the glasses off and resting his head against his arms on the desk.

Carter Blake sat at his own desk. He was thinking about how he could woo Jayden today, when suddenly Ash called him over to the observation room.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Blake asked when he stepped into the room.  
Ash was fiddling with the playback on the camera. "You've got to see this." When Blake stepped closer, he continued. "You remember how Ethan Mars vanished from the interrogation room?"  
"Yeah?"  
Ash didn't respond, instead leaning back and letting the playback resume so the recording would speak for itself.  
As Blake watched, his eyes slowly began to widen in shock. "Ash... What the fuck?!"  
Ash looked at the camcorder and gasped before skipping to the next clip. "Sorry."  
"How did you even film that?! This camera has been here the whole time, not in a public restroom!"  
"SHUT UP BLAKE YOU DON'T KNOW LATIN ARABIC" Ash then threw himself through the glass and into the interrogation room. Blake shrugged and watched the next clip on the camera. His eyes started to widen again. By the end of the clip, his rage was so great that he threw the camera at Ash, who turned into Captain Perry in a cat suit. Kicking every chair he saw, he raged out of the observation room and kicked open the door to Jayden's office.  
Jayden gasped and backed away on his chair, staring up at Blake with wide, pale green eyes.  
"_Fucking ASSHOLE!_"  
"What did I do?!"  
"You not only broke the fucking law by letting Mars go free, but you fucking _KISSED HIM TOO!_"  
Jayden stood. "So fuckin' what, Blake?!"  
"Soon as Captain Perry finds out you let Mars go, you'll be kicked off of the case faster than you can say '_Oops!_'"  
"Ethan Mars is innocent. I'm goin' to save Shaun Mars, Blake. I'm gonna save 'im, and I'm also gonna save Ethan."  
"Not if he's fucking dead, you aren't. Pack your fucking bags, _Norman._ Go back to your shitty house in Washington, and never come back, or else I'll paint the ground red with _your fucking blood!_" With that said, Blake stormed out and slammed the door shut.  
Jayden slumped down into his chair, panicking and therefore feeling the irresistible craving for Triptocaine. Before he even had a chance to think it through, he was already snorting the blue powder. He took an extra two snorts of it half-willingly due to stress, and then he rest his elbows against the desk. He ran his hands down his face, then through his hair.  
"If I don't find Shaun Mars, Shaun will die. If I don't find 'im first, and Cahtah does somehow, Shaun, Ethan or maybe both of 'em will die. The'e has got to be a way to do this..." After muttering this to himself once or twice, Jayden put the ARI back on. His butler stood next to him now in the ARI forest.  
He repeated his words from before, and Jayden raised a brow at nothing before shrugging it off and continuing to look through his evidence.  
Examining the gun used by the Origami Killer, he found out that the killer had to be a cop or had to have at one point have been a cop.  
"A cop... Blake." Jayden instantly threw himself to that conclusion. It was so obvious. "That'd explain why he wants to frame Ethan Mars so badly."  
He got up from his wooden chair and walked through the gate to further out in the forest, where he saw the Origami Killer sitting. He marched towards him.  
The Origami Killer looked at him as the ARI forest grew darker and more red; Jayden didn't notice the change in the environment.  
"Oh fer fuck's sake Norman, take those goddamned glasses off!" The killer nagged with a tone of both rage and concern. "Your fucking eye is bleeding again..!"  
Jayden ignored him. "Get up 'nd put yer hands on yer head."  
"What?"  
"Get up. And put your hands. On your head." Jayden commanded, taking out his gun and aiming it at him.  
"Norman, what the fuck are you doing?! Are you going to pretend to shoot me or something?"  
The ARI environment got darker as it started to rain and thunder. Jayden trembled from cold and the agonizing pain in his head. He forced his eyes shut and after a moment opened them again.  
"I'm goin' t'kill the Origami Killah." He said shakily.  
"Norman, fuck, your other eye is bleeding too! Take those fuckin' glasses off before something else happens! Also, what the fuck are you talking about?!"  
"Agent Jayden, what the hell is going on here?! Cut it out, you're stressing everyone out!" demanded a disembodied voice to Jayden's left.  
Jayden couldn't stop now. Not when he was so close.  
"Goodbye." Jayden said. Though it was his voice, it sounded like someone behind him said it, and another hand identical to his wrapped around and through his own hand, making him pull the trigger. The loud noise made Jayden's ears ring and it muffled his hysterical, relieved laughter even as he fell over against the hard soil and started struggling to breathe.  
"Norman!" Jayden heard faint commotion around him as the Origami Killer got up and rushed over to him. But it wasn't the Origami Killer anymore; it was just Blake. The change of appearance made it clear that Blake wasn't quite the Origami Killer, not unless he wore two or three coats that time when Jayden was attacked.  
Blake took the ARI glasses, which were showing a red glow as opposed to blue, off of Jayden right as the agent's nose started to bleed. A crowd had gathered now, and Perry hurried over to get a closer look.  
Blake snapped his fingers in front of Jayden's face a couple times. "Norman! Norman, can you hear me?"  
Jayden started to convulse a bit, so Blake started demanding for something to use to hold Jayden's legs up so they were higher than his head.  
"Blake, are you fucking stupid?!" Perry yelled. "Someone call an ambulance!"  
Everyone started running around, panicking.  
Blake whispered in Jayden's ear, "This is all Mars' fault. I'll kill him."  
The lieutenant was surprised when Jayden's hand shot up, grabbing his tie by the knot and tugging him close, glaring a death glare straight into his eyes. "Don't you _DARE._" He hissed hoarsely.  
Blake ignored him.  
"Blake, get the fuck over here! Let Ash watch Jayden!" Perry demanded. With a sneer, Blake stood and went over to the captain.  
Ash simply watched as Jayden shakily stood. "Shit, uh... Fuck, let me help y-"  
"Back off. I can do this on my own."  
"Uh... Un-... Understood."  
Jayden picked up his ARI and stared at it. This thing would be the death of him if he wore it for even a second longer... but Shaun Mars was still in danger, and the ARI was Jayden's only way of rescuing him.  
'_You're gettin' too much attention he'e, Nahmen. I think it's time to run._'  
Jayden agreed with the reasoning of the disembodied voice in his head that sounded exactly like him, and before anyone had much of a chance to react, Jayden booked it as fast as he could out of the police station.  
"Fuck!" Blake yelled as he saw that Jayden had left. "What now?"  
"Don't just stand there! Go after him!"  
"Fuck off, Perry."  
"Don't make me demote you, Carter."  
With his career now at stake, Blake started running after Jayden to find that he had already begun driving away. "Not so fast, _Norman._" Blake smirked as he ran for a squad car.  
'_He wants to play Cops and Robbers, then so be it._'

* * *

"You can't do this, Scott."  
"Lauren, we've been through this already..."  
Lauren stomped, tears in her eyes. "Scott, I'm not leaving. Not until I kill the Origami Killer."  
Scott took her pale hands in his. "Lauren, please... I can't let you kill him."  
"Why the hell not?! Huh, Scott?!"  
"Because I'm a private investimagatorrator, Lauren. That's not my thing."  
"I'm not going to sit around while you stop him. I'm staying with you. What if he kills you too?" Lauren started to sob. "I'll be alone again..."  
"Lauren..." Scott cradled her close, eating the air like a llama as he did so.  
"Scott..."  
"PILGRIM" Scott started to ragdoll around the station and then he kicked Lauren into a train that floated up against the ceiling.  
The train then caught fire and started spinning horizontally. It blasted off into another dimension, leaving Alan Wake standing where it had been.  
Scott shot him. "I hate writers."

* * *

Scott Shelby sat at his desk. In one hand he held his head, and in the other he held an old photograph.  
He shed a tear as he stared at it; it reminded him of old times. Bad times. After blinking away the rest of his tears, the private investimagatorrator compared the old image to a more recent one.  
"I still find it so bizarre... How can he look so much like him...?"  
On the desk in front of him was a picture of John Sheppard and his brother, being compared to an image of Norman Jayden.  
Scott shook his head. "No way that he could really be John..." He convinced himself with a pathetic snicker. "I mean, I saw John _die_... No way he lived and.. got amnesia... I _would'a_... I would've known."  
With slight hesitance, Scott lit a match. He tossed it, as well as the box containing the rest of the matches, into a trash bin, creating a bonfire.  
He looked one last time at the evidence he had left as the Origami Killer and regathered as Scott Shelby before throwing it all into the fire along with the rest of his origami stash.  
He then gazed for a long moment at the small picture of Norman. "Don't worry. I never forgot you, brother."


	13. A Maddening Tragedy

Madison Paige glanced over her shoulders as she pulled out her makeshift lockpick. She stood in front of the door to Scott Shelby's apartment.  
She forced the door open and had a full conversation with her inner girlishness. She proceeded to half-assedly look through the apartment for twenty minutes, not finding anything. Eventually she walked out of the kitchen to find that a giant sign had been put in the living room, pointing at the closet.  
"Hm..." She examined the sign carefully. "I don't get it."  
"GOD FUCKING DAMN, WOMAN!" Scott yelled as he stormed out of the bedroom; a room Madison had yet to search. "OPEN THE FUCKING CLOSET"  
Not initially responding to Scott, Madison opened the closet. "There's nothing he-"  
Scott threw open a secret compartment, yanked open a hidden door, and shoved Madison inside. "Get in there." He snarled.  
"Wait!" Madison shouted as he grabbed the door to slam it shut. "Please, you don't have to do this. Let Shaun Mars go."  
"Never. Why? Because I'm a private investimagatorrator." Scott then slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside.  
Madison looked around the room. It was filled with orchids, origami, and random pieces of technology. She rushed over to the computer and typed 'Richard' as the account's password.  
'INCORRECT PASSWORD.'  
"What?" Madison kept trying random phrases until she got frustrated and just randomly typed 'Norman'.  
The account logged in.  
"Wh-..."  
She found on the desktop a single file about Shaun Mars... and the rest had to do with Norman Jayden.  
Now suddenly not caring about Shaun, Madison looked through some of the files on Jayden. She proceeded to learn, well, a lot about him.  
His birthdate; August 14th, 1977.  
His height; 5'9 ft.  
His weight, hair color, eye color, and his...  
Madison's cheeks turned red and a queer grin appeared on her face. '_How did he find that out? Has he seen Jayden nude...?_'  
Scott was a 'private investimagatorrator'... yet, he seemed more of a stalker when it came to Norman Jayden. He even had Jayden's home address in Washington written down; Madison memorized it for personal matters.  
Suddenly the computer blatantly stated '852 THEODORE ROOSEVELT ROAD' and started to do the cha cha.  
Madison threw it into the wall, which crumbled to reveal an opening into Scott's bathroom.  
"Ooh~." Madison cart-wheeled through the wall and opened the door into the bedroom.  
Fire.  
Fire everywhere.  
"Nope." Madison shut the door.  
After a moment, she came to the conclusion that she'd have to make it through or else she'd suffocate on the smoke (which, by the way, smelled a whole lot like bacon).  
'_Come on, girl, you can do this. You can do this, Madison._' She assured herself.  
She opened the door, got on the floor, and crawled into the flames.  
Her hair and her fingernails caught fire, but everything was else.  
"DAMN, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BOUGHT MY NAIL POLISH AND SHAMPOO FROM THE DOLLAR STORE!" She shouted before she dived through another wall. The living room was engulfed in even more flames, and gift-wrapped, on the desk, was a propane tank.  
"OH. OH. THANKS, SCOTT SHELBY. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED AN EXPLODING CANISTER OF DEATH."  
Her hair and fingernails still on fire, Madison walked calmly into the kitchen. '_I'll just hide in the fridge until the propane tank explo-_'  
Upon entering the kitchen, she saw that the fridge had been replaced with a mini-fridge.  
"WHAT NO" Out of desperation, she dived out of the kitchen window. She somehow missed the building opposite to her and fell. She landed perfectly on her feet and was unharmed, but then she tried to stand straight and tripped herself, breaking her ankle. "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUNN CAKES"  
Above her, Scott Shelby's apartment exploded, raining minor debris down on her head. Gasping still, she pulled out her cellphone and thought.  
'_Should I call Ethan or Jayden...?_' She then pondered further. '_... Why the fuck don't I just call both?_'  
She called Jayden first just in case.  
"Hello?" Jayden answered his phone after a few seconds. He didn't sound well.  
"Jayden, I want to marry you and Ethan and have a threesome."  
"... What?"  
"Uh, sorry. You've heard too much. Anyways, uh, I found Shaun Mars."  
"YOU WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?!"  
"852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. The killer's name is Scott Shelby."  
"I'm on my way right now."  
"No, Jayden, wait! Don't go to Scott!" She didn't have time to finish her warning before Jayden hung up. "Darn!"  
She called Ethan next.  
"Olleh?"  
"So, uh, I goofed. If you want to go rescue not only Shaun but Jayden as well, go to 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. I'll meet up with you guys."  
"SHAUN" Ethan hung up.

* * *

Ethan Mars stopped his stolen taxi in front of the old warehouse by the docks. He noticed another car there and assumed it was Norman Jayden's.  
"Didn't Madison suggest that..." Ethan gasped as he assumed Jayden had been kidnapped by the Origami Killer as well. The taxi exploded and Ethan threw himself through the door and into the warehouse. Rain poured down from an opening in the ceiling and poured down against a grate. In front of the grate was Jayden, who lay on his side gasping.  
"Jayden!" Ethan ran over to him and shook his gently. The agent's eyes fluttered open, looking a bit glazed over.  
"E-... Ethan...?"  
"Yes, I'm here! Where's Shaun?"  
Jayden gestured with his head towards the grate.  
Looking inside, Ethan saw Shaun floating in the water inside. "SHAAAUNN" He hurried over and started pulling at the grate, only to find that it was locked. "Jayden, do you have a gun?"  
Jayden weakly pulled out a handgun and shoved it over to Ethan. Ethan placed the barrel of the gun against the lock and pulled the trigger.  
His hands shot up and he smacked himself in the face. "OWWWWWWWW"  
The lock was impervious to damage.

Madison Paige pulled her motorcycle to a stop in front of the old warehouse. She saw a car that she assumed was Norman Jayden's, and the wreckage of a taxi that she assumed was Ethan Mars'. "I'm late..." She rushed inside to find Jayden on the ground writhing in pain and Ethan screaming at a grate.  
"Guys!" She ran to them, kneeling next to Jayden and holding him just a bit. "Jayden, are you alright?"  
His response was a pained groan as he tried to roll away from her.  
She huffed and went to Ethan, seeing Shaun in the grate. "SHAUN"  
"SHAUN" Ethan replied tearfully.  
"What do we do?!" Madison shouted.  
"Maybe... Maybe if we all use our strength combined, we can break the lock!"  
"You mean with the power of teamwork?"  
"Yes!"  
"That's sort of cliche... What is this now, a kid's show?"  
"SHUT UP MADISON YOU'RE A SKEPTIC _WHORE_"  
Madison gestured at Jayden. "We can't anyways. Jayden's incapacitated."  
Just after she said that, Jayden struggled to his knees. "I can try..."  
"You sure?"  
Jayden nodded slowly and crawled over, grabbing hold of the leftmost side of the grate.  
"Alright everyone, ready?" Ethan started to count. "One, two, th-"  
"_Jayden~._" A voice sung to everyone's left. Jayden, being the furthest to the left of the trio, got the full view of Scott Shelby. Scott leaned against the railing of the landing, waving a tube of Triptocaine around and whistling subconsciously.  
A sensation spread through Jayden's body, and with it came the thoughts of Tripto that drowned out anything else. He wanted it so bad.  
When Jayden let go of the grate and stood, Ethan yelled at him. "Jayden?! Jayden, come on, help me!"  
Jayden heard Ethan in the back of his head, but didn't pay him much mind as he reached out with both hands for the drug Scott held, stumbling forward. He looked like a brainwashed zombie of some sorts.  
"Jayden!"  
"I need it..." Jayden droned in a miserable tone.  
Ethan and Madison exchanged glances. First thing was first; Shaun had to be taken out of the 'well' before he drowned. Unfortunately, they'd need Jayden to do that.  
"Norman Jayden!" Ethan roared as he stood as well. "Get back here and do your job! You came here to save my son, didn't you?!"  
Jayden hesitated in continuing to walk. He nodded slightly.  
"Well then help me save my son before I shove a moose down your throat!"  
Jayden looked over his shoulder at Ethan, and then back at Scott.  
Ethan prayed that he'd convinced Jayden to stay... but if he had, he'd never know.  
"It's a one-time offer only, Jayden. I know how much _pain_ you must be in right now... You're seeing things, aren't you? You're not entirely sure whether you're in a warehouse or if you're in a forest?" Scott asked with a cocky grin.  
"E-... Ethan..." Jayden gasped out. His mind was indecisive, but his body had already decided to follow Scott like a dog follows its master.  
"Fuck! Goddammit, Jayden! Come back!" Ethan tried to get Jayden to come back, but it was hopeless; Scott broke into a run, disappearing up a set of stairs, and Jayden chased after him determinedly.  
Madison watched and then looked at Ethan, who was now tugging frantically at the grate that separated him from his son.  
"_SHAAAUNNNN!_" He wailed loudly.

Jayden ran after Scott, chasing him onto the conveyor belt that took trash to the crusher.  
Scott was almost disturbed by how wildly Jayden chased after him. '_Just how much does he want this stuff...?_' He wondered.  
Every so often, Scott had to slow down, for Jayden would begin to sway and stumble, seeming very disoriented, but then after a couple seconds he'd seem to break back from the ARI forest and into reality, and then he'd keep chasing.  
Eventually, Scott stopped. Jayden stopped as well, and they stood there, staring at each other, frozen.  
Still clutching the tube of Triptocaine in his right hand, Scott used his left hand to pull out his handgun. He aimed it at Jayden as he shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have got involved. Now you know far too much."  
Jayden seemed puzzled. "Give me the Tripto. _Please._" It was hard to tell if Jayden had meant to say this or not, given the distraught look on his face.  
'_... Beh. What's the worst that could happen?_' Scott figured as he rolled the tube over to Jayden. "Go to town."  
Jayden dropped to his knees and picked up the tube, almost instantly bringing it to his nostril and beginning to snort the powder inside without any restraint. Meanwhile, Scott steadied his arm. He tried to pull the trigger, but he just couldn't.  
'_Damn you, Norman Jayden! Why must you look like my brother...?!_'  
Jayden started to bleed from the nose and his eyes reddened as if they were watering. It didn't take very much time at all for Jayden to completely empty the tube, and when he did, he threw it behind him and wobbled to his feet. He then locked his half-aware, near-lifeless gaze on Shelby.  
"More..." He moaned. "I need more... I need more Tripto..."  
"I don't have anymore."  
Jayden seemed annoyed by Scott's response.  
"What I gave you seriously wasn't enough?" Scott's only idea was that Jayden may have built up a tolerance of some sort.  
"I need more Tripto." He repeated, this time more boldly.  
"I'll give you more!" Scott yelled as he picked up a trashed flatscreen TV and lugged it at the agent.  
Jayden caught it as if it weighed nothing.  
"Wh-... Wh-what the...?"  
Jayden then lugged the TV back at Scott, who just barely managed to dodge by falling back. Jayden then picked up a heavy pipe.  
Now suddenly feeling trapped as he crawled backwards, Scott started to panic. "Wait! Wait!" He pulled out the photo of himself and John, holding it out in front of him sort of like a peace offering.  
Jayden, who had been just about to slam the pipe into Scott's pate, froze with a puzzled expression.  
"Please... Please, don't tell me you don't have any recollection of me..."  
Jayden snatched the photo and looked at it closer. Scott waited. Jayden flipped the picture over, saw the date, and then a small smirk appeared on his lips.  
"Y'realize that this picture was taken the month I was born?"  
"Yes, but..."  
Jayden dropped the picture and watched the rain and wind force it down and away. Scott gasped and then, driven by anger, tackled Jayden down and started trying to choke him out with the pipe.  
"Bastard. You aren't my brother."  
"What made y'think that I was?" Jayden choked out. He kneed Scott in the groin and got over top of him, now trying to strangle him.

Carter Blake sat at his desk. He'd failed to catch Jayden, so he'd returned to the station. Suddenly, Ash ran over to him.  
"Blake!" He yelled breathlessly.  
"What?"  
"We tracked Agent Jayden's cellphone."  
Blake stood.  
"He's found Shaun Mars!" He finished, somehow knowing automatically that Shaun was there.  
Blake was already out the door, somehow knowing automatically where to go. He arrived at the warehouse with the rest of the police squad, snipers and all, and ordered them to wait for Ethan Mars to show himself.  
He was so worried about Jayden, but he had to wait here to give the signal to execute Mars.  
"Damn you, Mars... If you so much as hurt a hair on Norman's head..." He muttered under his breath as he kept his hand ready to radio everyone on his force to shoot to kill.

Jayden kept pressing down on Scott's neck with the metal pipe. Scott choked a bit, reaching up above his head for something. He clutched the nearest object and smacked Jayden with it. It happened to have been a sledgehammer.  
Jayden fell back, dazed again with a bleeding wound on his rightmost brow.  
Panting, Scott stood. He threw the pipe away and held onto the sledgehammer as he stood over Jayden. "I'll kill you, Norman Jayden."  
Jayden groaned and struggled very weakly.  
Scott raised the sledgehammer high above his head.  
**Bang!**  
Jayden forced his eyes open a bit to see that Scott had dropped the sledgehammer and was now clutching his chest. Scott looked up to see Ethan standing there, still pointing Jayden's handgun at him.  
"You killed my son. Don't you dare take someone else from me." He said coldly.  
Scott smirked like a drowsy child as he stumbled a step back. The conveyor belt had already reached its end, and so his stumble took him into a backwards plummet straight into the compressor.  
"_PRIVATE INVESTIMAGATORRATORRRR_" He screamed, creating his famous last words in honor of his fake job.  
Ethan hurried over to Jayden and just barely caught his hand from on the platform as he was about to go over and follow Scott to his doom. "Jayden! Help me lift you!"  
"Shaun's _dead...?_" Jayden asked in a small voice that was barely audible over the heavy rain and the compressor.  
"Jayden, your hands are soaked and so are mine! You're slipping!"  
"I failed..."  
"Jayden! Goddammit, you owe me this much! Help me!"  
After a moment of further hesitance, Jayden gripped Ethan's hand, bringing his other hand up to get a better hold. Ethan held tightly onto Jayden's arms with both of his hands and he tugged with all of his strength. He fell back against the platform with Jayden now laying on top of him.  
"Stay with me, Jayden."  
"I-I'm tryin'..."  
"No, I... That too, but I mean..."  
"Huh...?"  
"I want you to live with me, Norman Jayden. I said I'd take you away from that cop, didn't I?"

Madison sat still next to Shaun Mars. Her and Ethan had broken the lock themselves and pulled the boy out, but by the time they'd done that, it was too late. She cried quietly for Ethan and Shaun, but more-so for Jayden. Was he okay?  
Suddenly she was startled when Shaun started coughing.  
"Shaun! Oh god, Shaun, you're alright!"  
Shaun was then dead again.  
"Oh..."  
Then Shaun was alive.  
"Shaun!" She helped him into a position in which he could better rid his lungs of the cold rainwater.  
She heard Ethan and Jayden running over even before she saw them because they both screamed "SHAUN".  
When they got to her, she noticed that Jayden had to limp, and that he looked like he'd been chewed up and spat out, and she wasn't even surprised; just worried.  
"What happened?"  
"The real Origami Killer attacked him." Ethan answered. "I... I shot him. He's dead now."  
Madison shrugged. "Okay."  
Ethan grabbed Shaun and embraced him tightly. "OH" He repeated alongside "SHAUN".  
Jayden watched with a small smile. Madison mimicked his smile and wrapped an arm around him, only for him to simply slowly lean out of her reach.  
Shaun giggled weakly as he snuggled against his father.  
"Let's get out of here." Ethan said happily.  
"I-I'll catch up... I gotta tie my shoe.." Jayden slowly bent over and started tying up his shoe as Madison, Ethan, and Shaun left.  
"Open fire!" He thought he heard from outside, but he shook it off.  
'_Sounded like Blake. Why would Blake be he'e?_'  
He suddenly fell over from surprise when he when he heard a barrage of gunshots.  
"Madison? Shaun? _... Ethan?_" He quietly called out as he stumbled toward the door. Upon getting outside, he instantly fell into horrible despair that nearly threw him back into the ARI forest.  
"NOOO!" He cried as he fell to his knees, not caring about further soaking his pants with rain and now blood.  
Blake walked over slowly and checked on Shaun, who was physically unharmed.  
Jayden continued to bawl over the deaths of the only two people he'd liked in a long time, only stopping when Blake placed a firm hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm down, Jayden. The Origami Killer's dead."  
"Yer right... He is. But Ethan is the one who killed him!"  
"Oh, so he overpowered his alter-ego? He was still a criminal."  
"No." Jayden replied sharply as he stood. "He wasn't. Y'got the wrong guy, Cahtah! The Origami Killer was Scott Shelby!"  
"What? Norm, you're nuts! I know Scott. He used to be my lieutenant!"  
"Why d'ya think he resigned, Cahtah, huh?! I'd resign too if I had somethin' to hide!"  
Blake seemed to have a moment of realization.  
"Y'killed an innocent man, lieutenant! I hope yer happy; y've ruined not only Shaun's life, but mine too!"


	14. The End?

Carter Blake drove Norman Jayden and Shaun Mars to the police station. Shaun clung to Jayden, crying quietly. Jayden looked so fatherly as he solemnly stroked Shaun's small head.  
Blake sighed nervously; he'd _fucked_ up. He'd fucked up _really_ bad. He already knew he'd probably be suspended from the force and that Jayden would never smile for him again, at least not happily.  
When the three of them got into the police station, Grace Mars ran over and hugged her son close.  
"Thank you so much. I'm so glad he's safe... Where's Ethan?"  
Blake froze up and bowed his head as Jayden stared at him, blaming him with his eyes.  
"He..." Blake shook his head.  
Grace cheered and took Shaun before running out and jumping into the backseat of a pimp's car.  
Blake looked at Jayden. "What?"  
"Y'couldn't even tell her what y'did? Yer a fuckin' coward, _Cahtah._" Jayden turned to leave.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
"Back to Washington. My job is finished."  
"Wh-... Jayden, no. Stay a little." Blake pleaded; he didn't want to completely lose Jayden.  
"No. The'e's nothin' left fer me he'e. _Goodbye, Cahtah._"  
"Jayden, wait!" Blake ran after Jayden, who started walking briskly in the direction of the hotel he stayed at.  
After about half a block, Jayden turned and got up in Blake's face. "Don't fuckin' follow me. I _nevah_ wanna see ya again, Cahtah Blake. You are a worthless, pathetic excuse for a human bein'. Let me be alone; I'm okay with enethin' just so lon' as I'm not with _you._"  
Blake froze, not knowing quite how to react.  
Jayden smirked a smirk of bitter victory before turning and continuing to walk, leave Blake standing there numbly in the rain.

* * *

Blake leaned against a tree in the cemetery, watching from a bit of a distance the funeral of Ethan Mars. Madison Paige was not important enough to have a funeral.  
Shaun sat on his knees, crying hard.  
Blake felt a little bit of remorse. He hadn't seen Jayden since the day Ethan died, and he wondered if the agent had somehow heard about how Blake didn't get suspended. Captain Perry talked Blake and himself out of suspension somehow. Every once and a while, Blake wondered how many dicks the captain had to suck to get that to work out.  
Bored by the funeral, Blake looked around. He didn't see much of anything until he looked to the gate of the cemetery and he froze.  
Jayden stood there wearing the same suit (the only thing he changed was his white dress shirt to a black one) and carrying a small bag of what Blake presumed was luggage. He was watching the funeral with tears in his eyes, though he wouldn't dare set foot into the cemetery.  
'_I thought Jayden was already back in Washington..._' Blake thought about going over to him, but he didn't know how Jayden would react. Still, he moved himself from the cover of the tree, revealing himself to Jayden if he'd look.  
Jayden caught a glance of him and looked surprised, yet also somewhat put at ease. He sadly averted his eyes before starting to walk slowly. Blake looked back at the funeral before him before sneaking off towards the other gate that Jayden was walking over to. He exited the cemetery, cutting Jayden off.  
"Long time no see." He said somewhat casually.  
Jayden ignored him and pushed by, continuing to walk a little faster with his head bowed.  
Blake sighed quietly and turned when he suddenly heard Jayden say something.  
"Thanks fer showin' that yer at least _partially_ human."  
Before Blake could respond, Jayden turned the corner. Blake sighed again and went back to the funeral.

* * *

A few days after Ethan's burial, Blake sat at his desk. There was no big case right now, so in a sense, he was sort of free to do whatever for a bit. He couldn't stop thinking about Jayden.  
Despite it being somewhat awkward for him, he stood and went into Captain Perry's office to ask a question he'd had on his mind for a bit.  
"Uh... Captain?"  
"Yes, lieutenant?" asked Perry, who now had a giant rabbit head on his desk.  
"This... This might seem strange, but... Do you happen to know how I can get in contact with Jayden? His address or anything?"  
"Well, you know, it's funny, Blake. For some reason, it just so happens that we recently got a package that contains a shitload of information about Jayden."  
"What? Really? Who sent it?"  
Perry shrugged, tossing the package over. "We're not sure; there's no return address. But it was sent here for you."  
Blake looked at it; yes, it _was_ for him. His name was written as recipient with an old typewriter.  
"Odd... His address is in here?"  
"Probably."  
Blake thanked the captain casually before going back to his desk and looking through the contents of the package.  
He read about Jayden's hair color, the color of his eyes, very vague background information, and his...  
Blake cheeks turned red. "Wh-... Wh-um... Okay..."  
He found Jayden's home address and thought about what he was thinking of doing. He didn't even bother to tell Perry as he drove back to his house and started packing his bags.  
Before he knew it, he was in Washington. After stopping off at a cheap motel, he took a taxi cab to Jayden's house (the cab driver had explained that he had never been asked to drive to the house before) and paid the driver before stepping out and looking at the home. It looked good enough from the outside.  
Blake hesitantly walked up to the front door and knocked.  
No answer.  
"..." He knocked again, louder.  
Still no answer.  
He looked around for any open windows, but found that they were all shut. "Fuck..." He started knocking on some of the windows, but soon found that to knock on anymore, he'd need a ladder, so he went back to the front door.  
Still nothing.  
With a sigh, he thought about kicking the door in.  
'_Nah, that'd probably cause more trouble than it's worth. If it was anyone else's door, though, I'd be all for it._'  
Eventually he just tried to open the door.  
It was unlocked.  
'_The fuck?_' He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, looking around. "Hello? Jayden?" He called out. There was no answer.  
Cautiously, Blake walked through the house. It seemed a little bare to him, and also, some of the rooms looked a bit messy as though there had been a brief struggle in them.  
He walked upstairs quietly. "Jayden?"  
'_Goddammit, this is so awkward. What the hell am I going to tell him?_'  
He peaked into a bathroom and a closet, finding that the only other room was in front of him. He walked up to the door and nearly jumped out of his shoes when his foot nudged something that clinked against the wall. He looked down at it and had to process it for a second.  
'_Isn't this one of those tubes that holds that drug Jayden takes...?_' Upon examining it further, Blake found that he was right. He slowly opened the door in front of him and was surprised.  
The bed was unmade and the covers appeared to have been kicked around, and empty Triptocaine tubes were scattered around the floor. There had to be at least twenty tubes on the floor, maybe more. He looked to his right and gasped when he saw Jayden's feet sticking out from the other side of the bed.  
He walked further into the room and over to Jayden, who was laying motionless with his back against the floor. His nose was bleeding heavily and his eyes were reddened, opened wide in an eternal staring contest with the ceiling. Near his outstretched hand was a half-empty tube of Triptocaine.  
"Fuck! Jayden!" Blake knelt next to the agent and felt for a pulse. "... Jayden..?! Jayden, come on! Goddammit!" He tried to resuscitate him, but it was either medical attention or death for Jayden.  
Blake rushed out of the room and searched frantically for Jayden's phone. When he found it, he called 911 and practically begged for an ambulance.

* * *

Through some sort of miracle, the doctors managed to revive Jayden, but it seemed he'd be out for a while. Feeling embarrassed, Blake left Washington and went back to Philadelphia.  
Sitting in his house, he stared at the package.  
'_Who sent this? How did they know that I wanted information on Jayden? Did they know that he'd need help...?_' He had so many questions floating in his mind, and they were making him frustrated. He stared intensely at the type that had been written on it.  
He couldn't figure out who could have sent it, so he simply put it away in a shelf and left the room to make something to eat.


End file.
